


【二花】相破（ABO）

by youkoyokoyama



Series: 关杰尼八之ABO世界的故事 [1]
Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 36,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youkoyokoyama/pseuds/youkoyokoyama
Summary: 【二花】相破（ABO）万里挑一同世界观故事警察黑道双身份的大仓忠义A（26）假扮A的流氓少爷丸山隆平O（28）这是一个表面看着是个警察其实家庭背景非常不简单的A与一个隐藏O身份假扮成A到处花天酒地的流氓少爷一起侦破离奇案件的故事。某天晚上的会所里，正在花天酒地的丸山隆平被突然破门而入的奇怪家伙搅了兴致。然而祸不单行，第二天自己刚拍下的地皮上就命案，心情十分郁闷的时候却在案发现场又碰见了那个搅他兴致的王八蛋。高契合度 破案  战损略虐 生子 略OOC HE
Relationships: Maruyama Ryuhei/Ohkura Tadayoshi
Series: 关杰尼八之ABO世界的故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746637
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

即使是这样一个繁华的大城市里，在郊区，也有很多被所有人荒废遗忘的角落。  
就在这样一个经久没有人来的地方，有一座老旧的拱桥，下面的河水早就干枯，被茂盛的草木代替，因为缺乏人的打理草木放肆地生长，高得几乎要窜上桥面，桥洞因此都被遮住了。  
过桥往里走，就是一片树林。  
这样一个普通的夜晚，树林里还依稀能听到猫头鹰咕咕的叫声，不知道被什么惊扰而突然扑腾起飞的影子，一棵棵大树笔直地错落开来，里面一片漆黑什么都看不清，悠长得望不到尽头。是正常人都不敢往里多看一眼，生怕里面会出现一些不干不净的东西。  
即使这样，偶尔也会有一些胆大的不速之客。  
这天，一个醉汉不知怎么的就闯入了这里，他额头系着领带，脸上喝得通红，半闭着眼睛，摇摇晃晃，一步一个踉跄地走到了拱桥下，他尿急，急需找个地方解放一下。  
他面对着拱桥底下，眼睛不知怎么的就被那里吸引住了，黑暗中看到拱桥内顶部有好几根绳子吊在那里，其中有那么几根甚至绷得笔直，感觉吊着的东西分量应该不轻。  
醉汉好奇了，系上裤子仗着酒胆拨开草丛，借着微弱的月光定神看了一会儿，等终于看清楚了，却突然失声大叫，吓得连连倒退数步一屁股跌倒在地上，瑟瑟发抖，双腿软得根本站不起来，要不是刚刚撒过尿了，此时裤裆估计早就微微冒着热烟了。

东京六本木。  
这里有乃至世界有名的红灯区，在这条街道里，你可以看到各种花红柳绿环肥燕瘦应有尽有，小哥哥小姐姐一个个明艳动人。  
在这条街的尽头，那里有一家通体玉白色门面的会所，与周围门口热闹的景象不同，这里安静得没有一个人，你甚至找不到他家的店名叫什么，与这红尘世界形成了鲜明的对比。但是如果你混在这个圈子里，只要你提到“那一家”这三个字，大家都心知肚明，但是几乎没有什么人进去过，看上去又给这家店添上了几分神秘的色彩。  
这里偶尔能看到几辆价格不菲的车停在门口，下来的那些人个个都气度不凡，一看就不是一般阶层能触碰到的人物。  
这里的妈妈桑也与外面的不一样，优雅甚至带着一些贵妇的气质，身上的衣服缎子更是价格不菲，珠光宝气更是衬托出她在这里的地位。  
“啊啦～这不是丸山少爷嘛？我们店里那群小公子可想您啦。”妈妈桑热情地过来迎接。  
“妈妈桑好久不见呀，今晚还是老样子昂。”丸山隆平还是那样喜欢貂皮大衣皮手套，明明不会抽烟，手里还装模作样地拿着一根雪茄，假装自己是个黑社会。  
“哎～好！”妈妈桑看了看他周围问，“哎今天就您一个吗？”  
“是啊。”

丸山隆平，性别男，第二性征不明，为什么这么说呢，因为丸山隆平体质十分特殊，没有人能闻到他的信息素，除非去做DNA鉴定，否则光凭肉眼和嗅觉判断，你是看不出来的了，但是大家都习惯性地知道他是个Alpha。  
那为什么就认定他是Alpha了呢？丸山集团出了名的世世代代以他们独特的传宗接代的方式，生出来的孩子没有一个不是Alpha，100多年过去了，几乎都是这样，久而久之大家都默认了这件事情。  
丸山隆平好久没有来这种地方了，今天难得来，只说压力大，想出来透透气，最近父亲开始让他慢慢接受生意上的事情，慢慢地没有什么时间出来做混世大魔王，那些狐朋狗友也慢慢地很少联系了。  
他左拥右抱着，点了5个小O，都是男性。小O们一个个软着身子趴在丸山隆平身上，嘴里说着一些普通人听着就非常脸红的话，时不时地给他敬酒，手上也不得闲地往丸山隆平衣服里摸，更有胆子大的已经把手伸进了他的裤裆里面。  
丸山隆平不介意，早就习惯了这样的伺候，来这里，就是这么玩的，终于可以好好地释放一下压力，也就大手一瘫，任由他们伺候了。

会所门口，有又停下一辆昂贵的玛莎，从里面下来好几个黑衣人纷纷戴着墨镜，中间围着一个同样身着黑色西服，身材修长的男人。但只要周围人往这里看，一下就能分辨出这个男人的身份与其他人不同。  
男人为首走在前面，面无表情地进了会所里面。妈妈桑正在与雅座的一位客人喝酒，正好看到门口屏风后走来的人，吓了一跳，立刻放下酒杯，上前迎接。  
“少爷今天怎么有空过来了？”  
男人环顾了一下周围的雅座，今天也有不少各界地位人士过来消遣，不禁扯出一丝讥讽的笑容：“老爹让我来日常巡视一下。”  
“原来如此？那我给您带路吧。”妈妈桑说。  
“这位是谁？”雅座上一位搂着陪酒女，喝得有些微醺的男人问道。  
“大仓忠义啊，仓海组的少当家，这家店就是他家的。”另一个同行的人士回答，“这位少爷身份好像还挺敏感的。”  
“怎么就敏感了？黑道不都那样？”  
“这就不好说了，据说和白道那里也有些分割不开的关系。”同行的人说话声音逐渐小了起来，“这都是一些不能说的事情，我们还是知趣点闭嘴吧。”

妈妈桑领着大仓忠义进入包厢区，这里的门没有任何可以往里看的窗口，隐私都非常的好，包厢里更是应有尽有，酒吧台、KTV、甚至还有一个小房间里面专门放了舒服的双人大床给你过夜用。  
大仓忠义听着妈妈桑的客套话，有一句没一句地搭着话，不知不觉一股淡淡的幽香引起了他的注意。大仓忠义停下脚步，鼻子四处闻了闻，妈妈桑好奇地看着他问：“少爷怎么了？”  
“你们闻到香味了吗？”  
妈妈桑与身边的黑衣人都私下闻了闻均表示没有闻到奇怪的味道，这里的装修在隐私性大有讲究外，对信息素也是有一定的隔绝的。毕竟一个个房间里，如果正办着事儿突然一股味道飘出来，那是要出乱子的。所以在走廊里除了摆放的熏香外，并不会有多余的味道。  
这位味道大仓忠义越闻越兴奋，不自觉地寻着这个味道走去，停留在一扇门前：“这里面是什么人？”  
“是丸山集团的公子，哎！少爷！”  
不等妈妈桑劝阻，大仓忠义直径推门而进，与正被小O们扒得差不多的丸山隆平对了个正眼。  
外面的妈妈桑也紧跟着推门进来，看到这样的场景，十分尴尬：“非常抱歉丸山少爷，唐突到你了。”  
“什么情况？妈妈桑又给我送来一个？”  
大仓忠义站在丸山隆平正面，居高临下地看着对方，鼻子不为人知地吸了两下，突然噗嗤一声，不屑地笑了一下：“真有趣。”  
“妈妈桑，你送来的人，就算是新人，这个态度也没学好啊。”丸山隆平平时被人毕恭毕敬惯了，面对这样的冷嘲热讽的，心里多少有些不爽。  
“十分抱歉，丸山少爷，是我们唐突了！”妈妈桑急忙道歉，“这是我们家少爷。”  
“哦~原来是老板来了，幸会幸会……我以为是新来的小牛郎呢。”  
妈妈桑正要开口说什么，一边一直冷眼对视的大仓忠义慢慢靠近丸山隆平，身边的小O直接被他推开，一下子就凑到了对方跟前，似乎想进一步确认什么。  
丸山隆平并不知道他要做什么，不过早就混习惯的人，对于在这种时候莫名靠近的动作，并不会有多大排斥，甚至想要顺势就把手勾上对方的肩头了，然而仅仅那一瞬间，当大仓忠义在他耳边幽幽开口说了一句你好香啊时，丸山隆平脸色瞬间就变了，他用力推开对方：“妈妈桑，就算是老板，这种行为未免也太无礼了吧。”  
大仓忠义被推开这一下力道并不轻，但是只是踉跄了两下就稳稳当地站在了那里，甚至很淡定地在整理被丸山隆平弄皱的衣服：“走吧。”说着转身，也不说句抱歉，就走了。  
妈妈桑留在最后，收拾这一烂摊子。“实在太抱歉了，丸山少爷，今天服务费全部免费，您看怎么样？”  
本来兴致大好的丸山隆平，被人这么一搅和也是了趣，不再多待，便早早地离开，回家。

叮铃铃——叮铃铃——  
第二天，手机铃声吵醒了还在睡梦中的丸山隆平，睡眼惺忪地看了一眼来电显示，果断挂掉，不想接听，翻了个身，继续闷头睡觉，一天到晚最烦的助理，没有一点正经事儿，一大早就给老子打电话，扰了老子清梦。  
叮铃铃——叮铃铃——  
电话铃声接二两三的轰炸，终于彻底吵醒了闷在被子里的丸山隆平，吵得他甚至发不出起床气，他不情不愿蠕虫一般从被子里钻出来，伸手去拿手机：“喂？”  
电话那头的声音附带着7.1环绕爆炸级音效，耳膜瞬间13级地震，差点就被失聪了：“少爷不好了！出事啦！！！！”  
丸山隆平揉了揉遭受攻击的耳朵：“什么事啊？大清早可不可以让我安心睡个觉……今天周末就算老板也要休息的吧。”  
“少爷……不好了，出事了！咱们刚买的那块地，有……死……死人啊！”


	2. Chapter 2

清晨天空微微发亮，远处的警笛声越来越响，打破了这一晚上诡异的宁静，警车随后停在了这个老旧拱桥的附近，警车上，陆陆续续下来不少警察，在这个原本就荒无人烟的地方，突然就热闹了起来。  
“警官……就是这里了。”  
说话指认的人，就是昨天喝醉酒误闯了这里的那个醉汉，此刻头上的领带依旧还没挂着，眼睛充血，眼底都是黑眼圈，明显一夜没睡的样子。他把警察带到这里之后，就不敢再往前走了。  
一个小警察随着醉汉指的方向走过去，拨开那严实的草木，瞬间许多飞虫受到惊吓，慌乱地四散飞去，一股难闻的味道一下子冲进了小警察的鼻子里，恶心的小警察反胃，差点吐了出来。  
小警察挥开乱飞的虫子，看清里面情况的瞬间，即便是出入过多起现场的他也不禁下了一跳。  
原来昨晚醉汉看到的那几根吊在上面的绳子下，赫然吊着好几具尸体。  
尸体一共有九具，以九宫格的排列整齐地吊着，尸体腐烂程度逐一不同，最后面的几具尸体均已白骨化，剩下破败的衣服空溜溜地挂在骨架上，随着风不断地吹过，这几具尸体仿佛夏日挂在窗边的风铃一般微微摆动，场景说不出的诡异。  
中间的几具尸体的腐烂程度明显要比后面的少，但是也烂得差不多了。  
最恐怖要属于最前排的三具尸体，尸体成红色，舌头从嘴里面吐了出来，周身的肉有被野兽撕咬过的痕迹，尸体的眼眶里黑洞洞的一片，纷纷低着头幽怨地看着地面，其中一具尸体的眼珠子甚至还从眼眶中掉了出来，荡在半空，多半都是被附近飞禽啄成这样的。  
小警察看傻了，身体察觉不到地微微发抖，身后走过来一个人，轻轻拍拍他的肩膀说：“封锁现场，让法医跟物证课的过来。”  
“是……是……”

原本睡在床上的人听到电话里说死人了后，噌地一下从床上坐了起来，困劲一下烟飞云散。  
“你再说一遍？”  
“少爷……就郊区那块地啊，发现死人了，你快来看看吧！”对面的声音听着都快哭出来了，丸山隆平对自己这个小助理真的是无话可说。  
匆匆穿好衣服，坐上车就过去了。  
来到这里的时候，就看到那座老旧拱桥下到处都是警察局的人，带着设备工具认真地勘察现场，警戒线把这里一片都围了起来。  
因为地处偏僻甚至都没有好事者围在这里。丸山隆平向守在警戒线的警察表明身份后，通知了相关的人员过来接他，把他带了进去。丸山隆平的小助理——山本大翔已经等候多时了。  
丸山隆平眉头紧皱：“怎么回事儿？”  
山本大翔支支吾吾的有些说不清，这个人平时还好，据说最怕的就是死人啊幽灵这一类的，能在这里待这么久已经很不容易了。丸山隆平拍了拍他的肩膀，表示自己直接去找警察问吧。  
“你们这里的负责人是谁？”丸山隆平随机抓了一个忙碌的小警察问了一下，小警察指着不远处，离案发现场最近的一个身影说：“那位。”  
“好的谢谢。”  
丸山隆平走了过去，去向那人打招呼：“你好，我是这块地的主人，初次见面，我叫……卧槽！怎么是你？！”  
介绍到一半，丸山隆平被转身过来的脸深深惊住，这不是那个昨天搅了他兴致的混蛋大仓忠义还会是谁？  
一旁给大仓忠义汇报情况的警务人员也是一脸好奇：“Ookura桑，你们认识？”  
大仓忠义依旧是面无表情，只是那表情里少了一股黑道都有的戾气：“见过一面，丸山先生是吧。”  
“我靠，你到底什么人？昨天晚上明明……”  
“丸山先生！”丸山隆平说的话硬生生被大仓忠义打断，“这是你在上个月20号刚刚竞拍到的一块地是吧，拍下来之后有人过来现场勘探过吗？”  
“……”  
“没有……我们少爷拍完之后就没有管了。”旁边的山本大翔说道。  
“资料上说，丸山先生是以一个相当便宜的价格拍下来的？”  
“是的……少爷当时还开心了好一段时间。”  
“那有想过为什么这么便宜吗？”  
“这个……”山本大翔看看丸山隆平，又看看大仓忠义，不知道怎么开口。  
“当然没有，便宜就拍了呀，当时都没啥人要这块地，我觉得是这么大一块荒地，没人开发，不浪费了嘛！”丸山隆平说，“所以，我就捡漏了。”  
是个傻子无疑，大仓忠义这么想着。  
“现在在你这块地上，发现了九具腐败程度不同的尸体，根据调查，很有可能是一起恶心的连环杀人案，所以这里最近这里要进行封锁。”  
“哦……”丸山隆平不太喜欢这个人的语气，随便应了一声，没好气地看向四周，周围除了清一色的警务人员，就是荒凉的景象，秋天就是这样，到处都是衰败的样子，看着就难受。  
“什么时候能解除？”山本大翔问，这个关乎到后期开发的问题。  
丸山隆平这样大大咧咧说是让他接受家族产业，但是一直一副吊儿郎当的样子，要不是他身边这个小助理在旁边帮忙操持，早就亏成了负数。  
“不好说，案件破了，自然就解除了。”  
“那什么时候能破？”  
“不好说，这里尸体的时间太久了，过了黄金侦查时间。”  
“这……”  
“哎！姓大仓的，我跟你说啊，你们要是迟迟破不了案，影响我正常开发的话，这钱都让你给我赔啊。”丸山隆平问。  
“十分抱歉，我并不会负责这些。”大仓忠义并不想再理会这样的公子哥，转头吩咐身边的人做好交涉问题，自己则去附近看看。  
大仓忠义走进老旧拱桥后的那一片树林，观察这一带。  
“喂！干嘛跑了啊。”丸山隆平不知道什么时候出现在身后，靠在他不远处的一棵树上。  
“所有相关事情，我们的人员会跟你说的，不必再跑来问我了。”  
“不，不是这些，我比较好奇的是，昨天晚上还是黑道的你，今天怎么转而就变成了一个一本正经的白道了呢？”  
大仓忠义没有回答他的问题，而是继续看周围环境。  
“大仓先生，你就一点也不害怕吗？我把你的事情说出去？”丸山隆平说，“一个黑社会，在当警察……你觉得到时候社会新闻会多热闹？”  
丸山隆平还想继续说些什么，可是下一刻他的衣领被人拎了起来，大仓忠义不知道什么时候已经近在咫尺了，两人对脸贴得极近，鼻子几乎都挨在一起了。大仓忠义依旧没有什么表情，但是丸山隆平却能明显地感受到一股无形的压力正在压迫他，空气中弥漫着一股辛辣的味道，让他十分不舒服。他第一次被人这样压制着，从小到大，因为体质的特殊，他总是肆无忌惮的，因为没人能实质性地压制他，直到大仓忠义的出现。  
正当以为对方要说些什么的时候，大仓忠义却只是一把推开自己，随后淡淡地说了句：“要说就去说呗。”说完就走出了树林。  
丸山隆平背靠在树上，有些恍惚，背后竟然出了一身冷汗，刚刚那个气势是怎么回事？

“什么进度了？”大仓忠义走回现场，问道。  
“现场基本勘察完毕，九具尸体都运送去化验和解剖了，到时候会出一个详细报告。”  
“Ok，死者们的身份确认得怎么样了？”  
“第一排的确认了两个死者，其他的还没确认。”  
“回局里说吧。”  
“好的。”  
大仓忠义正准备收队回去，剩下的交给该做的去做时，丸山隆平的声音又阴魂不散地在他身后响起：“我说，警官不顺路送我一程么？我的车送山本回去了，你们要走了，我就要步行了。”  
……  
“青山，你开辆车送丸山先生回去，我先回局里。”  
“是。”  
丸山隆平坐上警车，这是他长这么大第一次坐警车，好奇地打量车内构造。  
“哎，你们那个大仓刑事，平时就是这样一副面瘫脸吗？”  
“我来的时间不长，不过大仓桑平时的确很少说话。”  
“那你知道你们大仓桑在你们单位有什么好玩的八卦吗？”  
“八卦？没有吧，平时大家都忙着办案子，也没什么时间聊八卦的样子。”  
“是这样吗？太可惜了。”  
“？？？”  
丸山隆平看着前面在开车的这个年轻人，长得眉清目秀还挺好看的，瞬间玩心又起了：“哎？你是Omega吗？”  
“啊？不……不，我是beta。搜查一课危险系数高，所以配备的人员绝大多数都是Alpha和少量的Beta，往下才有Omega。”  
“哦……原来如此。”丸山隆平想起刚刚在树林里，大仓忠义近在咫尺压制他时的那股辛辣的气味，又问道，“那你闻过大仓那家伙的信息素吗？是不是很厉害？”  
“丸山先生，我是Beta，如果不是特别浓烈，很难闻到Alpha和Omega的信息素。”  
“也对……”  
这个年轻的警员叫青山进介，他从后视镜看着这个吊儿郎当的大少爷，嘴巴嘚吧嘚吧一直都没有听过：“丸山先生，你口渴吗？靠背后面的袋子里有水。”  
“啊？不用，我不渴。”  
一路尬聊，终于挨到把这位祖宗送到了地儿，青山进介松了一口气，正当准备回去时，肩膀突然被重重地拍住，那只手很用力地捏了捏他紧实的肌肉：“看不出来，身材不错嘛。”是丸山隆平，此刻按着他肩的人，原本嬉皮笑脸的表情消失，严肃起来居然让他感觉虚得慌！  
“丸……丸山先生……还有什么事吗？”  
“我说，如果你们大仓刑事其实是个黑社会，你会怎么办？”  
“什么？”


	3. Chapter 3

青山进介一脸懵地看着丸山隆平，眼睛微微打颤，那是人紧张的表现，不自然地舔了舔舌头尴尬地笑了笑开口：“丸山先生，你在说什么呢？”  
然而对方面无表情的样子看上去并不像是在开玩笑，，他刚刚说的话是什么意思？  
周围的空气一时间格外地安静，过了好一会儿，丸山隆平突然笑了出来，肩膀一垮，原本紧捏着青山进介的手松开，接而拍了拍对方说：“开玩笑的啦哈哈哈哈哈，拜拜。”  
青山进介完全被整懵了……在车内呆呆地看着丸山隆平远去的背影，好一会儿才反应过来，自己被耍了！！！

警视厅对于这起案件开了一个专门会议，九具尸体的重大案件自然是由大仓忠义在的搜查一课接手。  
“部长，目前搜集到的线索，以及法医的鉴定结果都在这里了。”  
“谢谢。”大仓忠义坐在铺满资料的办公桌前，专心致志的研究着手里的报告。  
大仓忠义可以说是家里的另类，他从小不仅没有被家中环境影响，还成为了一名警察，他优秀的基因让他毫无压力地进入搜查一课，他似乎天生就是干这一行的料，独特的思维能力、超人的体能、以及敏锐的直觉，这让他在这一行里混得如鱼得水。短短两年时间，就破格从一个小小的巡查晋升到了警部补的职位。  
这次的案件是他从业以来较为棘手的一件了，不是说危险系数，而是有用的线索少的可怜。  
尸体大多都已高度腐烂甚至白骨化，基本除了确认身份很难再找到有用的东西，眼前的证物袋里也没有几个有价值的东西，但所幸的是现在已经有两个人确认了身份。  
大仓忠义心里盘算着，抓起挂在墙上的车钥匙，就离开了。从回来开始开会等报告，时间很快就流失掉了，此刻天已经黑透，车灯在漆黑一片的道路上十分刺眼。  
抛尸现场已经被警方围挡了起来，大仓忠义带上雪白的手套，决定再查看一番。  
大仓忠义拨开比他还要高半个头的草丛，抬头看去，那里原本吊着九具尸体的地方已经空旷一片，只剩下黑洞洞的九个铁钉钉过的洞的痕迹，秋夜凉风吹动草丛沙沙作响，在月光下影影绰绰的样子给这里更添几分诡异的色彩，这样的场景换作一般人早就害怕得瑟瑟发抖了，一分钟都不愿意多待。然而大仓忠义不是一般人呐，他甚至能很淡定地把突然拍在他肩上的手，来个迅雷不及掩耳的擒拿手！  
只见那人被他直接制服在地上，嘴里狂叫着疼，那声音却再熟悉不过了，什么叫阴魂不散，大仓忠义终于现实体会了一把。  
“疼啊！混蛋，松手！啊啊啊——”  
“你来这里干嘛？”  
“你先松手啊，小爷手要断了！！！！”  
大仓忠义也不为难身下的人，松手起了身。  
那人从地上爬起来，先活动了一下刚刚被牵制住左手，又拍了拍身上的灰，才说道：“我还好奇你呢，大半夜的干嘛来这里。”  
“我是正常办案，合理合法，但是你，丸山先生，私自闯入命案现场，你的行为才叫有鬼。”  
“靠，小爷我是这块地地主！怎么就不能来了？”  
“那也不行，这里已经被封锁起来了。”  
“……我觉得你们查案不靠谱，我自己查不行吗？”某地主心虚地说。  
大仓忠义觉得眼前这个人就是个神经病：“查案是我们警察的事，何况，你一个外行，能懂什么？”  
“哎！这你就孤陋寡闻了！小爷我，上学那会儿可是看了不少侦探小说、犯罪心理学之类的书呢！”丸山隆平得意洋洋地完全没注意到大仓忠义此刻的表情。  
是的，他在看傻子……  
并不想多理这个神经病，大仓忠义觉得这个人在这里咋咋呼呼地十分影响他思路。  
“九具尸体，腐烂程度各有不同，一看凶手就是十分有目的性地作案。”丸山隆平头头是道地说，“你看啊，顶上的每一个洞排列十分整齐，一看就是用了工具，精准测量之后凿出来的，这说明，凶手在杀人前就很明确了自己杀人的数量。每杀死一个都会拖到这里跟腌肉似的吊起来，而且你不觉得奇怪吗？”  
听到这里，大仓忠义终于回过头，淡淡地问了句：“什么奇怪？”  
“你不觉得，凶手似乎一点也不怕这里被人发现吗？这里虽然地处偏僻，很少会有人过来，但是这里被发现也是时间问题，就像这次报案的人那样，随时都有可能会有人误闯，一直能这样不被人发现，除非……”  
大仓忠义说：“除非，在杀完这九个人之前，一直都有人看守。”  
“没错！”丸山隆平想了想，“这块地是我上个月刚拍下来的，当时看这里地段虽然偏，但是可开发性还是有的，所以我就拍了下来，当时因为太高兴，也没有想为什么他们会这么久都没有对这块地有任何开发的动作。”  
“你能联系到卖主吗？”大仓忠义问。  
丸山隆平点了点头：“我让山本帮我问一下，怎么样，我还是能帮忙的吧！”一边说，一边给山本大翔打了个电话，让他帮忙问问。  
“对了，你跟我说说那几具尸体的情况呢？有确认关系的吗？他们身上有没有什么共同点，一般这种杀人案，尸体上多半是有相同性质的特征，比如凶手就喜欢对准那一个位置下手，或者把尸体打理得干干净净之类的。”丸山隆平问。  
大仓忠义现在觉得这个人虽然看上去吊儿郎当，一副二世祖的样子，但是对于案件分析来看的确有那么一点道理。  
“有，其中有两具，就是挂在最前面，法医鉴定，两具尸体的腐败程度差不多，推测死亡时间相差不大，而且，从他们身上的确找到了一些共同点。”  
听到这里，丸山隆平突然凑近了过来，兴奋地问：“是什么？”  
大仓忠义有点嫌他离得太近，又走远了些许：“两具尸体身上的生殖器官都不见了，后颈的腺体处也是一个黑洞的伤口，应该是被直接挖走的。”  
丸山隆平嘶地一声下意识摸了摸自己的后颈，仿佛被挖腺体的人是他自己：“艹，太变态了！两个人的身份确认了吗？”大仓忠义点了点头：“确认了，一男一女。”  
中古武雄，男，34岁，熊本人；和细川真美，女，29岁，神户人。  
“社会关系查了吗？”  
“还没有，明天去走访。”  
“带上我呗！我可以开车！”  
“第一你不是警务人员，第二我们自己有公车！”大仓忠义说。  
丸山隆平却反驳道：“第一我的确不是警务人员，但是我是这块地的地主，我有权知道案情进展，而且，我的确提供了有用线索，何况我这里帮你联系卖主，你不想第一时间知道消息吗？第二你不觉得警车很扎眼吗？”  
“？？？”怎么就扎眼了，大仓忠义因为丸山隆平的这句话想了一夜。  
那晚他稀里糊涂地答应了丸山隆平第二天跟他去走访，他也不知道怎么了，那晚似有似无的闻到了一阵甜甜的香味，然后脑子突然就犯糊涂了。

叮铃——  
门口的铃铛被打开的门撞响，小酒馆内吧台的人闻声朝这个方向看来，幽幽地吐了口烟雾：“不好意思，本店还没到营业时间哦~”  
店内昏暗，椅子都还整齐地倒扣在桌子上，一把拖把斜斜地靠在吧台边，旁边站着一个正在抽烟的男人，正是这里的老板。老板手肘撑着吧台，眼角带着妩媚，正透过烟雾打量着进来的两个人。  
大仓忠义拿出警官证示意自己是警察，老板立马放下了撩人的架势，站直抖了抖烟灰，没好气地说：“什么风能把警官大人吹来啊，我这里正规经营，没有什么好查的吧。”  
“细川真美，你认识这个人吗？”  
“认识，怎么了？”  
“她死了。”  
听到细川真美的死讯，老板眼底闪过一丝难以察觉的波澜，掐灭了烟头，叹了口气：“警官大人有什么问题就问吧。”  
“你最后一次见到他是什么时候？”大仓忠义问。  
“三年前吧，她之前在我这里工作，客人们都挺喜欢她的，在这边区域也算一个不小的红人了吧，结果突然有一天就消失了。”  
“那她消失之前那段时间，可有什么异常行为？”  
老板思考了一下说：“异常行为倒是没什么，她在店里一直热情开朗，很会说话，十分招客人喜欢。但是有一天就突然不见了，没有任何征兆的那种，说道这里我就来气，她突然一走了之，害得我这里客人减少了一大半，差点就关门大吉！”  
“老板，你这里地方不大，好酒倒是不少嘛？”在大仓忠义身后一直没说话的丸山隆平看着酒柜上那一瓶瓶的酒说。  
“是啊，我赚了钱，就喜欢买这些好酒摆着。”  
“不是卖的？”  
“有熟客来想喝，我也会请一杯，一般都不买那些酒。”老板笑了笑，“这位警官很懂行昂？”  
突然被叫警官，丸山隆平有点受宠若惊：“我也喜欢藏酒。”  
“是吗？好巧，警官居然也喜欢这些。”  
大仓忠义瞪了一眼后面的小跟班，示意不要捣乱，丸山隆平立马闭了嘴。  
“你再仔细想想，确定没有任何异常行为吗？”  
回答大仓忠义，老板的脸色就没那么好看：“确实没有。”  
“那之后你们有再联系过吗？”  
老板犹豫了一下，不耐烦地说：“没有，都说了她突然消失，怎么可能再有联系呢。”  
大仓忠义不说话，掏出一张照片给递到老板跟前，照片的内容是一张破旧的纸片，上面写着一串电话号码。


	4. Chapter 4

“这是从死者的衣服口袋里搜到的电话号，请问你熟悉吗？”老板轻轻瞥了一眼：“不认识。” 大仓忠义本来也没有抱多大希望，这个号码来之前就调查过了，运营商那里没有任何注册信息，十分蹊跷。 又问了点其他，并没有任何有价值的信息，两个人就离开了这里。上了车，丸山隆平问：“接下来去哪里？” “去死者以前租住过的地方，不远。” “有些饿了怎么办……”  
……  
他们过来的时候接近中午，现在算来的确是到了饭点了，不过大仓忠义做这一行从来没有准时准点地吃过饭，也就忽略了午饭这种东西了。不过今天有所不同，平时喜欢独来独往的他今天带着一个拖油瓶。  
大仓忠义无奈下车，去了前面的便利店，不久后领着一袋子东西扔给了副驾驶的丸山隆平。  
丸山隆平打开一看，两个红豆包加两盒牛奶。  
“？？？”  
“干吗？”大仓忠义看着一脸疑惑的丸山隆平皱眉。  
“原来电视里演的都是真的？”  
“什么真不真的？”  
“电视里警察在警车里蹲点的标配食物……原来你们真的都吃这个啊。”丸山隆平指着袋子里的东西说。  
从来不看电视的大仓忠义当然不知道这个梗，他只是恰巧的买了而已，纯属巧合，他依旧没有get到丸山隆平的点，茫然的拿出自己那份红豆包和牛奶：“赶紧吃，吃完就走。”  
丸山隆平瞬间有种自己在演电视剧的感觉，吃东西的时候都不忘在表情上给自己加戏，那小心翼翼盯着周边路人的神情，演的十分到位，活像一个新人小警察。

细川真美生前租住的地方是一栋很老的房子了，两人来到房东门口敲门，出来开门的是一个年轻人，没想到这么老的房子的主人这么年轻。  
“你好。”大仓忠义拿出警官证示意警察查案，年轻人有些紧张地把他们请进了客厅，对于一般市民来说，平时不犯罪无前科，从来不和警察接触，有这么一天突然警察上门了，多少都有点慌张的样子。  
“请问有什么事吗？”年轻人叫小川悠太，是个Omega，平时温和胆小，看着对面坐着两个警察都有着惊人的颜值，紧张的脸又增加了几分害羞，耳朵红红地不敢直视他们。  
“认识这个人吗？以前是你这里的租客。”大仓忠义拿出一张细川真美的照片，推到小川面前，小川看了看摇头表示不认识，“这个人3年前是你这里的租客。”  
“抱歉，我是1年前才继承我爷爷这栋房子的，爷爷1年前去世了，这里之前都是他在弄，所以对于之前搬走的租客并不认识。”小川紧握的双手出了汗，正在不停地摩擦着大腿。  
“那以前的租客信息有吗？”丸山隆平问。  
“有的，您二位稍等。”小川站起来，去里屋找资料，不久就从一堆纸箱当中找到了租客信息。  
大仓忠义与丸山隆平有些意外，这里的租客信息很多，说明这栋房子租客的流动性很大，他们在大量的纸张里，翻到了细川真美的资料。资料上显示，她生前住在一楼最里面一间，根据小川描述，那一间屋子在他来之后就从来没有租出去过，爷爷生前也叮嘱过他不要随意把那间屋子租给别人，所以已经很久没人了。  
“可以带我们去看看那间屋子吗？”  
“当然可以，等我找一下钥匙带你们去。”  
小川带着两人来到细川真美生前住过的那间屋子门口，因为周围房屋的设计，一楼的最里面被前面的建筑遮挡住了阳光，几乎常年都很难被阳光照射到，因此这里格外地阴冷，丸山隆平不禁咂舌：“这种地方居然也有人敢住？”  
小川看这两人虽然是警察，但是西装面料一看就是好的，于是说：“一般上京来打工的，能租到一间房子已经很不错了，还有谁会挑地方呢。”  
“那也要住得舒服才行啊。”丸山隆平从小锦衣玉食，当然体会不到没钱的日子。  
“好了，闭嘴，查案。”一边的大仓忠义及时制止了丸山隆平开讲的冲动。  
丸山隆平倒也是乖，跟在后面准备进房间，一股难闻的霉味却扑面而来：“什么味道？”他紧皱着眉头，捂住口鼻，那味道就像瞬间出现了一个结界阻止他的进入。  
“啊，这里因为很久不住人，再加上照不到阳光，有霉味也是正常的。”小川说。  
大仓忠义环视整个屋子，榻榻米上已经有了不少的霉头，空气里带着潮湿的霉味，难闻得他也皱起了眉头，虽然没有门口的那位大少爷那样忍受不了。  
本来大仓忠义是想来问问细川真美3年前搬走前后的细节，可是现在的前房东已经去世了，无法问到任何有用的问题，现在唯一的希望只有这间她生前住过的屋子了，不过都3年了，这希望也十分渺茫。  
这里就是普通的两间室格局，外面客厅加厨房外加门口一个厕所，里面则是卧室。  
因为卧室没有窗户，里面几乎全黑，打开门看，带着点阴森的恐怖。一边的小川看着心里都有些害怕了，这个场景仿佛恐怖片现场。然而对于大仓忠义来说这些都没有什么，他毫无顾忌地打开每一扇壁门，甚至都会爬出来一些虫子。  
手机电筒打开仔细查看，恩？大仓忠义在壁门里的墙壁上看了很久，那里有一张贴在上面的白纸，因为时间的问题，纸张已经被潮湿的空气腐蚀得皱巴巴的了，胶水也基本脱胶，很轻易地就被撕了下来，白纸背面，赫然是一个A4纸大小的洞！  
老天还是眷顾他们的，洞里有个木盒子，大仓忠义取了出来，上面有一个锁，也已经锈得不成样子了。  
“这个我可以拿走吗？”大仓忠义问。  
“您随意。”  
大仓忠义点点头，又到处看了一遍，确定的确没有什么有价值的东西后，带着外面的大少爷，离开了这里。  
警车内，丸山隆平依旧皱着眉头，大开车窗，远离大仓忠义：“那里面味道也太重了，你进去一会儿身上味道就这么重，难闻死了。”  
“大少爷，我这是在查案，不是出来玩，要是受不住，现在就下车走人。”  
丸山隆平见势不对，闭嘴不说话，过了一会儿看着大仓忠义身上的那个盒子，好奇地问：“从屋子里发现的吗？”  
大仓忠义点点头，专心地开着车。  
“是什么？”  
“不知道，上面有锁，准备拿去给证物课。”  
“我来试试！”丸山隆平从对方身上把盒子拿了过去，不知道从哪里掏出一根细细的铁丝，在那里开起了锁。  
大仓忠义开车间隙瞥见了这一幕，本想阻止对方，然而丸山隆平速度太快，这种锁对他来说就跟玩具一样，铁丝伸进去不过5秒，卡嗒一声锁就开了，大仓忠义根本来不及阻止他。  
丸山隆平打开木盒，里面有一块带着黑色污渍的白布，白布里面似乎包裹着什么东西，正是这个东西，散发着一股难以言喻的味道。丸山隆平瞬间盖上木盒，他是最直面木盒的人，闻到这个味道好一阵干呕，中午吃的东西都差点吐了出来：“卧槽，什么东西！”  
“死胎。”大仓忠义说，“我猜得没错的话。”  
“什么？？”  
“细川真美生前是公关小姐，跟客人多少发生关系也是很正常的事情，如果这是一个死胎的话，3年前她搬走的原因就能说得通了。”  
一连串的狗血剧情已经在丸山隆平脑海里浮现，爱上客人、发生关系、意外怀孕到谁知是遇到渣男，伤心欲绝后打胎毅然决然地离开这里重新开始……  
等红灯之际，大仓忠义再次打电话给局里，让他们深入调查一下细川真美生前的人际关系，特别是当年关系特别好的几个客人，都一一传唤到警局问话。  
“我们接下来干吗？送这个东西嘛？”丸山隆平嫌弃地指了指那个木盒。  
“先不急了，去调查中古武雄。”

中古武雄生前住的地方距离他们离开的地方隔了一个县，开到目的地时候，已经是傍晚了，乌鸦在空中啊啊的叫，声音穿透整个居民区，居民区周围没有什么人，相比细川真美，中古武雄住的地方还要偏僻和破旧，并且这里治安十分不好。  
这里的房东也是个脾气不太好的中年人，看到警察来已经见怪不怪了，都不给好脸色看，甚至都没有意思让他们俩进门。  
“两位警官看着脸生，外地来的吧？出了什么命案了？”中年人藤戸智夫，懒懒地倚在门口，油腻腻的脸上胡子长得好几天没刮了，下面的裤子拉链还没拉，某处胀起的弧度还没有消下去，藤户抽了一口烟毫不顾忌地喷在了两个人的脸上。  
丸山隆平难以忍受地咳了起来，虽然他平时也抽雪茄，但是这样一般人买的烟他是接触不到的，这种平价烟吐出来的烟雾相比价格高昂的雪茄十分刺鼻，大少爷锦衣玉食何时闻过这样的味道。“喂，你态度认真点！”  
“哇，警察了不起啊！”  
“你！！！”丸山隆平暴脾气，就想上去准备干架，幸好及时被大仓忠义拦了下来。  
“不好意思，新来的，不懂规矩。”作为警察，这个不是他们的职业道德，丸山隆平不是警察当然不懂这些，但是也不能被他拉下水，大仓忠义替他给面前的人道了个歉，拿出中古武雄的照片问道：“我们今天来是来调查这个人的，认识吗？”


	5. Chapter 5

“哦，中古啊，这家伙是又犯什么事儿了吗？”  
“他死了。”  
听到中古的死讯，藤戸一点也不惊讶，依旧是那副不耐烦的表情：“他杀？”  
“是的。”  
“哦，所以警官想在我这里知道些什么呢？”  
“我们当时发现他的时候已经腐烂了，所以想问你最后一次见到他是什么时候？”  
“这个嘛？说实话，我已经快2年没有见过他了。”  
大仓忠义眉头一紧：“他搬走了？”  
“并没有，当时合约并没有到期，而且他房间里的东西都没有带走。”藤户说道。  
“他当时住哪里？”  
“203，现在已经是别人住的地方了。”  
“那你知道他当时去了哪里吗？”  
“这个就不知道了，我发现他不见也过了很久了，合约到期不见人影，屋里堆了一层的灰！还欠我半年的房租！”说着藤户深吸一口烟，镇定了一会儿“好了，我知道的就这些，再多的也没有了！”  
“呐，还没有问完吗？”房间里出来一个衣衫不整的清秀男人，露在外面的皮肤上有明显的吻痕，他的身体如水一般轻柔地趴在藤户身上，Omega事后的信息素还未淡去，大仓忠义不易察觉地皱了一下眉，知道更有价值的线索是问不出了，识相地表示了一下谢谢配合，便走了。

“所以……我们现在去哪里？”同样的问题，丸山隆平问了第二遍……  
天色已经全黑，居民区的路灯有限地照着路面，秋季的夜晚还是有些冷的，丸山隆平不自觉地缩了缩脖子。  
大仓忠义沉浸在自我世界里，一路没有搭理旁边的人，直到走到车面前。  
“喂！耳聋了吗？！”丸山隆平恼火地走到对方面前，大仓忠义正靠在车门上回想这一天内所有的细节，毫无预兆地抬头，丸山隆平也没有预料到这个动作，一瞬间两个人突然面对面，鼻子与鼻子几乎对上了，那一刻他们都闻到对方身上那一点不易察觉的气味。  
是那个熟悉的气味，虽然很淡很淡，但是丸山隆平闻到了。  
“靠，你干嘛突然抬头，我下巴差点被你磕没了！”  
“干嘛不上车？”大仓忠义完全不知道丸山隆平为什么会出现在他面前，还是这么近的距离。  
“你一路都不搭理我，我以为你失聪了，好心过来给你检查检查。”  
“……”  
“本大爷饿了。”说着，丸山隆平居然毫不客气地打开后车门，把大仓忠义推了进去，自己则坐上驾驶位，开着警察潇洒地离开了这里。  
“……”  
这一切来得有些突然，大仓忠义很少这样被人对待，在警局大家都对他毕恭毕敬的，在家里小弟们都对少爷畏畏缩缩，哪里受过这么霸道的待遇。  
“现在是晚上了，是个警察也有下班的时候，反正这个案子也不是一天两天能破，接下来的时间我说了算，你不可以说不！”  
虽然查案很有趣，但是丸山隆平跟着大仓忠义查案目的本来就不单纯。  
丸山隆平的体质特殊，丸山家族的大少爷，独生子丸山隆平对外第二性征成迷，虽然外界都一致认为他是个基因非常优秀的Alpha，并且经常会有想巴结他的人给他送一些精致的小O，他也是来者不拒，久而久之，大家也都默认了他是Alpha这个事实。  
但是，只有他自己知道自己的性征，是的，他是其实是个Omega，一个基因非常优秀的Omega。  
丸山家族有一个极端家族传统，那就是Alpha与Alpha结合，他们自我否定了千百年以来优秀的AO配对，相信只有Alpha与Alpha之间才能生出最优秀的Alpha，即便生育率极低，丸山家族也依旧维持了几百年的家族香火。后来甚至有学者对他们家族进行研究。  
但是对于科学界来说，没有100%的概率，即便是Alpha与Alpha结合，生出Alpha的概率也只是无限接近1而已。  
是的，丸山隆平就是那个另外的无限接近于0的概率，这是一件比百万大奖概率都要低的事情啊。  
丸山隆平的父母曾经挣扎过，不过由于时代的变迁，他们对于这些的执着其实也没有那么大了，这个宝贝儿子也是他们好不容易得来的，即便是Omega，基因也是很优秀的，将来找一个优秀基因的Alpha就好了，一样可以生出优秀的后代。  
之后二老也就放平了心态，一过就是18多年，直到丸山隆平成年生理机能开始慢慢成熟，他们才发现一个不对劲的事情，那就是——丸山隆平闻不到除自己以外任何人的信息素。  
这是因为由于丸山隆平的出身特殊，丸山家族几百年的基因筛选、传承，加上他这个无限接近0的概率下诞生的Omega，基因过于优秀了，所以，相对的，他也需要一个基因也异常优秀的Alpha才能与他结合，但是这种概率真的太小了。  
被告知这个结果之后，丸山隆平的父母彻底放养了这个儿子9年，直到一年前，丸山隆平的父亲才发现放养过头了，还是要收回来看着才行。于是就被收回来管理起了家族产业，再后来就是刚拍的地出了事情，遇到了后座的这位先生。  
自从树林那次针锋相对之后，丸山隆平第一次被人用信息素威胁到，这是一种十分陌生的感觉，他的前10年日子几乎过得跟Bate没什么两样，除了定点定时来的发情期以外。  
丸山隆平想，也许自己碰到了那个几乎不可能遇见的人呢？为了确定这件事情，他厚脸皮地跟着对方，加入了办案的行列，虽然是个编外人员。

警车停在一条商业街附近，这里远离了东京繁华的地段，即便饭点，人来人往也十分稀少，丸山隆平带着大仓忠义来到一家小角落的拉面馆。  
这家拉面馆看上去很普通，门牌甚至已经老旧得不行了，里屋的陈设也充满了油烟气息，经营这家店的老板，年纪也不轻了。  
这家店怎么看都不与面前这位大少爷气质相符，大家都是地位相当的大少爷，区别为什么这么大。这是大仓忠义长这么大以来第一次进这样空间狭小，又脏又旧的地方。  
“晚上好呀！”丸山隆平却很自然地与老板打招呼。  
“哟！Maru酱，好久不见啊，怎么今天有空来我的小店光顾了？”  
“今天办事情，正好在这里，就顺道过来看看爷爷了！”  
“今天想吃什么？还是老样子？”  
丸山隆平点点头，那位老板看了看他旁边的大仓忠义问：“这位小哥呢？吃什么？”  
“跟我一样吧！”  
“好嘞！两碗味噌拉面！”  
大仓忠义并没有心思吃东西，一心想着破案的事情，站了一会儿，决定离开，转身就要走时，坐在吧台的丸山隆平却反手拉住从身后走过的他说：“不要着急啊，坐下来吃了再说呗，饿着肚子也不好办事不是？”  
“是啊，小伙子吃完了再走呗。”  
两碗热腾腾的拉面端到了他们的面前，热腾腾的香气飘散开来，闻得大仓忠义的确感觉有点饿了，犹豫了一下，最终还是没有抵挡住美食的诱惑，呼哧呼哧，吃得腮帮子鼓囊囊的。  
老板看两个人吃得差不多了，从口袋里拿出一张纸条，推到两个人的面前，上面写着一个地址，大仓忠义想仔细看的时候，却被丸山隆平拿走了，并笑着说：“谢谢爷爷啦，我下次再来哈。”说完自顾自地走了出去。  
大仓忠义跟着追了出去，两个人上了警车：“这是什么？”  
“一个仓库地址，还记得白天的那个女死者的老板么，这是他那些酒的货源地址。”  
大仓忠义本来以为丸山隆平是看中了里面的什么酒想去买，结果却听到他意想不到的事情：“我今天看酒的时候就发现不太对，他一个小酒馆的老板，店的规模和那些陈设根本也赚不了几个钱，却有这么一柜子价值不菲的酒，你不觉得很不对劲吗？”  
丸山隆平这么一提醒，大仓忠义忽然发觉，今天一直觉得有哪里不对的地方，虽然他今天没有怎么关注那一柜子酒，但也看到了一些，当时没注意，现在想想，那些价格斐然的酒放在那样的小酒馆，量甚至这么多，的确很不正常。  
这是大仓忠义认识这个二流子大少爷之后对他第二次认真的审视，这个人似乎并不是他看上去的那么玩世不恭。  
“谢谢。”突然一句谢谢从那人嘴里说出来，似乎有点不符合身份。丸山隆平对大仓忠义的印象还是最初的黑社会大佬，就算穿上这一身正装变成了一个正义的警察却还是无法隐去他骨子里的阴暗面。  
大仓忠义，为什么一个黑社会的少当家会来做警察，日本是不允许黑道的人做警察的，在一个法律如此严格的国家，这个人背后到底有什么样的背景才能让他进入里面，甚至是这样的职位，这是丸山隆平一直想不明白的事情，所以他那天会试探那个小警察。  
丸山隆平不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“不去看看？或许会跟案件有什么关联呢。”  
“去，先把后面那个盒子送去物证课，然后我们要换一辆车，警车太明显，顺便我们换一套衣服。”大仓忠义说。


	6. Chapter 6

从拉面店出来到局里，再从局里换了一辆普通小汽车开去纸条上的地址已经过去了3个多小时了，此刻接近9点，周围除了零星几个路灯已经没有任何光线了，汽车的灯光在这里格外地亮眼。  
他们把车停在路边一个不起眼的位置下车。  
这个仓库靠近海岸口，晚上呼呼的海风吹得有点冷，海水拍打在岸边的声音在安静的夜晚格外清晰。  
仓库大门口黑黢黢的什么也看不清，两扇冰冷的铁门紧紧地关着，丸山隆平上前试着拉了一下，门居然开了。  
两个人都没想到这个结果，互相看了一眼，丸山隆平问：“进去看看？”  
大仓忠义点点头，两人一前一后地进去了。  
仓库不大，但是堆满了货物，留给走路的空间并不大，两个大男人只能一前一后地走着，大仓忠义走在前面，丸山隆平在后面跟着。  
“这上面的酒，不是那小老板店里的酒，都是平价酒。”丸山隆平说。  
“应该会有个地窖，好的酒需要低温才能维持它的味道，四处找找，应该会有的。”  
他们走到最深处，果真被大仓忠义说中了，角落一个不起眼的地方，成箱的货物背后，有一个木门，两个人靠近，从缝隙里看过去，门上落着一把挂锁，锁看上去非常的新。  
“按常理说，如果这个门背后没有什么利用价值，还可以遮挡起来堆放货物，但是这个锁未免有点新了吧。”丸山隆平说，“这个地方建起来也有好几十年了，如果是这样没有利用价值的空间，至少这把锁和这个门的新旧程度非常不相符，像是经常被人使用的样子。”  
的确如此，如果说这背后是个被荒废的空间，跟着门上的锁也应该是锈迹斑斑早就不能用的，这里是个老仓库，所有空间设备和外观设计都非常的老旧，唯独这把锁与这里格格不入，大仓忠义正想着，丸山隆平已经在一边把挡住的门的酒箱给移开了，勉强留出一个够两个人侧身进去的空间。  
“你干什么？”  
“你不想进去看看吗？”丸山隆平说，“来都来了，就进去看看吧。”说着，他又从口袋里掏出那根铁丝。  
看到熟悉的东西，大仓忠义想起了刚刚丸山隆平在车上开木盒的事情，忍不住问：“你怎么还随身携带这种东西。”  
丸山隆平得意地给了他一个眼神：“我专业的！”  
大仓忠义不可思议地看着眼前这个人，直到后来他才知道丸山隆平就是小时候贪玩经常被锁家里，而学会的开锁技术。  
“别愣着，过来帮我照着点光。”  
于是大仓忠义打开手机电筒，帮对方照明，两个人都专心地开着锁，不久听到一声轻微卡嗒声：“开了！”丸山隆平惊喜地回过头与大仓忠义照面。  
大仓忠义也有些惊喜，却在这时余光看到一个黑影从背后出现，寒光瞬间划了下来：“小心！”大仓忠义本能地护住身下的人下蹲，一个翻身带着人滚出了这个狭小的空间。  
然而还是晚了一步，那一道寒光在大仓忠义手臂上留下一道血痕，鲜血在那一瞬间飞溅，有两滴顺势的溅到了丸山隆平的嘴边，顺着唇缝流到了他的嘴里。  
丸山隆平只觉得嘴里突然有些咸腥，随后一股香甜的味道充斥了他的口腔，然而还没有反应过来发生了什么，就被大仓忠义拉了起来并听到他叫了一句：“跑！”  
两人一前一后往出口跑去，后面的黑影不知道有没有追上来，他们只能盲目地往出口方向跑，漆黑的仓库里，他们只能勉强靠着记忆找路。  
黑影突然又从他们前方的货物上一跃而下，顺势一刀劈了上来。丸山隆平敏捷地侧身躲开，右手一记挡住挥上来的刀，反手擒住黑影握刀的手臂，接着一个过肩摔，狠狠地把对方摔在了地上，只听黑影惨叫了一声，原来丸山隆平一屁股坐在了那个人的身上。  
“呼！老子可不是吃素的！说，你谁？”  
大仓忠义没想到丸山隆平还会功夫，不禁有些赞叹。  
黑影叫了一声之后就不出声了，黑漆漆的仓库看不清人脸，正当丸山隆平想用手机照明看清对方的时候，只听身后一声重重的噗通，回头看去，大仓忠义居然倒在了地上一动不动。  
丸山隆平一惊，还不明白发生了什么的时候，突然背后传来呲啦的声音，随后只觉得腰间钻心剧痛，一声啊都没叫出声，眼前一黑晕了过去。

大仓忠义醒来的时候只觉得周围黑暗潮湿，他躺在冰冷的地上，浑身酸痛，特别是腰间，身上没有被绑着绳子，他缓了好一会儿，腰间那里肯定留下了轻微的烧伤，当时两个人都只关注着被制服的黑影，万万没想到这里面不止一个人。当他发现的时候为时已晚，另一个黑影从他身后悄无声息地出现，电击棒狠狠地捅了上来，钻心的疼痛遏制了喉咙的声音，之后就失去了意识。  
这里应该是个地下室，墙壁只有高处有个小小的通风口，从那里看出去似乎还是晚上，一点微弱的月光透进来，勉强能看清周围的样子，这个地方不大，唯一的一个铁门被紧紧地锁着，他伸手仔细看了看手腕上的表，看来自己昏迷的时间并不长。  
丸山隆平就背对着自己蜷缩在一边，没有动静，似乎还没有醒过来。  
他并不担心出事，现在的警视厅给所有警员都配备了安全系统，手表上被装了定位系统，并且有自动报警状态，当手表检测到心率不正常时，会自动发出求救信号，同事就会在最快的速度赶来救援。刚刚被电击的时候，信号应该已经发出去了，所以，出去只是时间问题了，只是不知道他们现在到底什么情况，外面是否有人看守。  
本来这次行动就是私自行为，所以警官证都被他放在了警局里没有带出来，至少不会被发现身份，不过这次挨骂肯定是少不了的了。  
大仓忠义心里想着，不知不觉地，他的注意力被一股十分甜美的味道吸引了过去，原本闭上的眼睛猛然睁开，如果现在有人在现场的话，他们会看到大仓忠义那一瞬间可怕的侵占欲，但随后便被理智夺了回来。  
他随着味道转头，看到背对着自己的丸山隆平，蜷缩得似乎比刚刚更紧了，身体还隐隐地发着抖，味道是从他身上传来的。  
大仓忠义挪到丸山隆平身边，轻轻地拍了拍他：“喂，你怎么了？”对方没有任何回应。靠近后他才发现原来丸山隆平抖得非常厉害，伴随着还有急促的呼吸。他把对方翻了过来朝向自己，借着月光，他看清了丸山隆平潮红的脸色。  
“唔……”丸山隆平嘴里艰难地发出声音，忍受着身体里的不适。他全身都好热，每一口呼出去的气都热得他难受。  
他被电击电倒后，其实没有彻底昏迷，脑子里一直昏昏沉沉的，也能清楚地记得一路被人抬走的事，一直到慢慢地意识被身体里这一股股难受的感觉侵占。  
下腹从内到外的难受，一股一股的热流从里面流出来，湿透了他的内裤，他难受地用双腿徒劳地摩擦，想要缓解那难受的感觉。  
这种状况他既熟悉又陌生，他已经好久没有感受到这么强烈的发情热了，上一次还是在他成年的时候，原本他以为他这样特殊的体质是再也无法感受到这样强烈的感觉了。  
感官被无限放大，皮肤与布料摩擦都让他觉得疼痛难忍，耳鸣嗡嗡嗡的，背后那人的叫声都让他觉得刺耳，那人把他翻了过来，面朝自己。丸山隆平已经看不清对方是谁，满眼都是无助，但是对方身上的味道却无比熟悉，香甜美味，他本能地往那人身上攀，紧紧地抱住对方。  
大仓忠义看着抱紧自己不肯松手的丸山隆平，浑身散发着香甜的气息，这个情况，是个成年的Alpha都知道怎么回事：“你发情了？”  
丸山隆平内心一震，这个声音他听清楚了，是大仓忠义，这个熟悉味道的主人是他。这回心想完了，自己是Omega的身份要被他知道了。  
发情热不会给他太多思考的能力，他后面几乎是跟着原始的本能反应，他极度忍耐却又难受地对着大仓忠义说：“帮帮我……”  
大仓忠义作为警员受过专业训练，比如对信息素的抵抗力等，但是在丸山隆平面前，似乎不太管用，他也一样只能强靠着意志力支撑，额头上渐渐地已经冒了一层汗珠。怀里的一只在哀求着自己帮帮他，丸山隆平越靠越近，最终双唇迫不及待地覆了上来，迫切地索取着对方唾液的甜美的味道，舌头在对方口腔中探索，不愿意错过每一处，当唇分时，拉出的丝线在那一点月光的照映下晶莹剔透。  
“唔……帮帮我……”丸山隆平哀求着。  
大仓忠义极度地忍耐着，每一时刻都在崩溃的边缘。  
“我好热……”丸山隆平的意识已经完全地被发情热占有，解开西装，里面的衬衫早就被汗水浸透，贴服在线条分明的肌肤上。大仓忠义看到这样的场景，不禁咽了一口口水。  
这样徒劳地等下去肯定是不行的，没有等到救援来，他们反而先被搞死了，大仓忠义这样想着，一只手伸进了丸山隆平的西装裤子里，握住了那根硬得火热的东西。


	7. Chapter 7

砰！不远处的大门被用力踢开，大仓忠义快控制不住的意识瞬间被打散，他的手快去的抽了回去，警惕地看着对面。  
“警察！不许动！”  
“是我……”一听是警察，大仓忠义终于放心下来，但是自己沙哑的声音还是把他吓了一跳。  
“大仓部长！您没事吧？”青山进介上前来查看情况。  
大仓忠义抱着丸山隆平，对方还在一个劲地往自己身上蹭，西装领口都被扯开了好多，露出白皙的皮肤。青山进介立马脸红地停住了还要上前的步伐，尴尬地偏了偏头说：“那个……恩，似乎没事昂！”  
“……就你一个人？”  
“是的，半夜正好我在局里加班，电脑上出现了你的求救信号，就赶了过来。”青山进介说。  
“你一路过来都没有遇到危险么？”大仓忠义疑惑道。  
“是的，周围并没有任何人和埋伏，我已经搜查过了。”青山进介的洞察能力是一课里数一数好的，他说没有，就是没有了。  
大仓忠义为此十分奇怪，他想思考分析一下情况，然而怀中人的发情热和分泌的信息素大大阻碍了他的正常思考，身下也火热的难受，头上的汗珠已经打湿了前额的碎发。  
“算了……今天的事不要让人知道，让田中把我的求救记录抹去。”说着大仓忠义抱起丸山隆平跟着青山进介走了出去。  
原来他们就被关在附近的一件屋子里，更奇怪的是，停在角落的车也原封不动的没有被发现，一切似乎只是太不符合常理了。  
“你先回去吧。”  
“那您呢，部长？”青山进介看着大仓忠义怀里的人问，“丸山先生怎么了？脸这么红，是发烧了么？”  
“你闻不到么？”Omega发情时浓郁的信息素甚至对信息素不敏感的Beta都能闻到，然而青山进介似乎并没有感觉到任何异常。  
“什么？”  
“没什么，恩，的确发烧了，我的车还在这里，我先送他去医院，我自己开走就行，你先回去吧，路上小心。”大仓忠义把青山进介打发走，抱着丸山隆平去了自己车里，快速地离开了这里，这次私自行动，也算是有惊无险，然而现下副驾驶这个麻烦怎么办呢？  
车内是密闭空间，信息素越来越浓，大仓忠义再有过专门的训练，也抵挡不住这么样的攻势啊，原本是想送丸山隆平去医院，不过目前这个情况看是来不及了。  
或许是被信息素冲昏了头脑，大仓忠义把车停在了高速休息区的角落，夜深的休息区，没有人影，灯光也照不到他们这里。他解开身上的安全带，跨到了副驾驶的位置，丸山隆平正因为发情热痛苦地蜷缩在位子上。  
丸山隆平感受到那人的靠近，迫不及待双手环住对方的脖子，拉到自己身边。大仓忠义也果断的脱下了对方的裤子，丸山隆平的后穴已经湿透，手指很轻易地就伸了进去，随后便是一声满足的轻呼。  
温暖湿润后穴紧紧的裹着大仓忠义的手指，抽插中带着滑腻的声响，让此时此刻变得格外的色情。  
“抱歉……你的信息素太厉害了，我怕再这样下去我们两个还没到医院就交代在路上了……”  
“啊……没关系……”两根三根手指接二连三地开拓，丸山隆平舒服得全身颤抖，这是他这么多年来第一次被自己之外的人插后穴，以前在家里也有过自慰的经验，不过自己手指能进入的深度毕竟有限，哪有别人插得这么深，要怪只怪自己的兴奋点太深……来根本满足不了自己，多年来在外装成Alpha，多数也是用前面，说起来，被插后面，这还是第一次！丸山隆平这样想着，身体越发的兴奋了！  
手指插到深处，丸山隆平第一次感受到被按到兴奋点的快感，舒服的身体都弓了起来，他动情的主动吻住大仓忠义，滚烫的舌头在对方的口腔中肆意妄为，虽说是他发情，但是主动权完全握在他的手里。  
意识到对方逐渐占据主导位置，大仓忠义作为一个Alpha怎敢示弱，何况他并不单单是一个刑警，在家他是一人之下万人之上的大少爷，出去没有人敢正脸看他一眼，身下风情万种百依百顺的人儿多了是，可没有像现在这样的。  
大仓忠义按住了想要攀上他的丸山隆平，对方被一头摁在座椅靠背上，大仓忠义手劲很大，那一下丸山隆平的脑袋撞到了头枕上，吃痛的揉了揉肉后脑勺，再次睁眼望向大仓忠义时，他的眼神已经没有了最开始的被迫无奈和慌张无措，取而代之的是从站在至高位置藐视一切的眼神，不能有任何人能从他手中夺走一点权力的嚣张！  
浓郁带有威胁的信息素从那人的后颈处逐渐散发，没错，是威胁，威胁着丸山隆平不能占据他的位置，哪怕一点，主导权永远只能在大仓忠义的手上。  
大仓忠义手指在丸山隆平的兴奋点上一按，身下的人啊的一声，整个身子瞬间软了下来。手指接着在兴奋点上疯狂按压，丸山隆平受不了这样的刺激，挣扎着想要推开大仓忠义，身体不停的向上躲避，奈何车内的空间就这么大，两个高大的男人一起占据着同一个位置更是难以挪动了，丸山隆平所作的一切皆是徒劳，他只能在大仓忠义疯狂的攻势下，就光靠手指按压兴奋点，前面的阴茎就控制不住地喷射出了浓稠的精液，灼热的温度浸透丸山隆平裸露在外的皮肤上。  
发情热因为射精稍稍过去了一点，此刻的丸山隆平没有像刚刚那样神志不清了，他本想休息一会儿，不过大仓忠义并不给他这个机会，只听身下丁零当啷声响，那是解皮带的声音，随后不久一根硕大的柱状物，毫不留情地捅进了丸山隆平的身体里。  
“啊——”丸山隆平的整个身子被顶了上去，头撞到了车顶。虽然后穴已经充分地湿润，然而未经开发的后穴也不可能一下子容纳这么粗的东西，后穴撕裂一般的疼痛，疼得他紧紧抱住了大仓忠义。  
当然大仓忠义也没怎么好受，后穴太紧，夹得他特别疼，阴茎进去之后软了一半，他怎么也没想到身下的这位大少爷是个雏……  
两个人就这样抱着喘了好一会儿，大仓忠义的信息素散发，抚慰身下的人，丸山隆平在一阵疼痛过后终于是适应得差不多，加之发情热又再次袭来，身下后穴又开始难耐地痒了起来，他扭了扭屁股，试图感受一下体内的大肉棒，并在大仓忠义耳边说：“操我……”  
大仓忠义此刻也感觉差不多了，开始缓慢试探性地抽插。  
奇妙的快感从身下传递给大脑，原来被插后面是这样一个满足的感觉，每每被插到兴奋点，丸山隆平都会满足地发出叫声，表情也十分动情。  
温暖的后穴紧紧包裹着大仓忠义的阴茎，龟头在内壁摩擦，撑开前面狭小的道路，一直往前，一直深入，深入到那个神秘的地方。  
“啊——啊——再深一点。”丸山隆平紧紧抱着大仓忠义，失神的看着车顶，现在满脑子都被快感所占据，非常享受被大肉棒捅的快乐。他感觉到体内的大肉棒在一点点的深入，大仓忠义的阴茎又大又长，他好喜欢。  
“唔啊——顶到了……”  
经过大仓忠义阴茎的深入探索，终于龟头成功地找到了那个神秘空间的入口，生殖腔的大门已经微微张开，龟头与它亲密接吻，每一下都被带出些许，很快又反弹回去。  
“好舒服！那里好舒服……啊——”  
两人连接在一起的地方被操出了更多的淫水，甚至浸湿了身下的座位。  
夜深人静，这么一个漆黑的角落，没有人会注意到这里还会停着一辆车，从外面看车晃得十分明显，车内的两个人正在酣战。  
丸山隆平毫不脸红地说出那些骚话，大仓忠义听得也格外兴奋，以前身下的人虽然也这般浪，但是丸山隆平给他的感觉就特别自然舒服，并不是在左右逢迎装腔作势，为此这场下来干得十分痛快。  
“唔——”大肉棒在体内有明显的变大，穴口更是感受到了最初进来的那种撕裂的疼，丸山隆平预测到大仓忠义快射了，他故意夹紧臀部，后穴一瞬间缩进。  
果然，大仓忠义一瞬间动作停滞，随后一声意料之内的闷哼声，丸山隆平感受到了体内冲出进了一股热流，在他内壁里肆无忌惮的喷射。  
“啊——”受到后穴内的刺激，丸山隆平的阴茎也跟着再次射了精。  
两人泄力地瘫倒在座位上，大口喘气，身下大仓忠义的阴茎还在射精，后穴内容不下这么多精液纷纷溢了出来，一点一点地留在了副驾驶的地板上。  
事后两人浑身是汗，粘哒哒地抱在一起，大仓忠义这才注意到自己脸上有伤口，因为汗水侵入而感到疼痛，他起身在后视镜照了照，忽然恍然大悟，丸山隆平为什么突然发情，血液是Alpha最直接的信息素来源，Alpha的血就像春药一样，沾一滴就会使Omega立刻发情，看来丸山隆平是在遇险那会儿不小心沾上了他的血了。


	8. Chapter 8

一场情事结束后，丸山隆平的发情热暂时过去了，人疲惫地睡着了，大仓忠义打开车窗，打算散一散车内的味道，他靠在车窗上，手里点上一根烟。初秋的夜晚微风习习十分凉爽，草丛中各种清脆的叫声十分热闹，却也并不吵人。  
大仓忠义下车绕到副驾驶，给丸山隆平大致清理一下身下，用纸巾擦了擦他身下的座位，随后就皱眉，擦不到啊，这些痕迹不洗车是不行的了。  
干完这一切，远处的天微微发亮，看了看表，原来都已经黎明了。大仓忠义叹了口气，坐上驾驶座开车带着丸山隆平去了医院。

“我说哥，你也太不小心了，怎么就把人给搞发情了呢？”一个穿着白大褂的年轻医生，坐在病床边，正在给昏睡的丸山隆平打着抑制剂。针筒内透明的药剂慢慢推进静脉当中，丸山隆平脸上的红晕自然了许多，滚烫的体温也在逐渐退去。  
年轻医生打完针转身看向坐在一边的大仓忠义，这位医生有着和大仓忠义一模一样的面孔，却没有大仓忠义那么难以接近的气场，这位医生更加的温和亲近。  
“是个意外，我也不知道会出这样的事，他没事了吧？”  
“抑制剂给他打了，已经没事了，晚些就会醒的，你要不要也休息一会儿？”  
“不必了，案子还没破，我要先回局里去了。hibiki，他就拜托你了。”  
“恩，放心吧。哦，对了，妈妈最近从老家寄了点自家的蔬菜给我们，还在我办公室放着，你顺手带回去？”  
“唔……行。”  
“妈妈让你注意点身体，不要总是沉迷工作。”  
“我知道了，先走了。”  
“昂，路上慢点。”  
大仓忠义最后看了床上还在熟睡的人一眼，确定没有问题后，离开医院回到了局里。

在开车回警局的半路上大仓忠义就接到了物证课的电话，箱子里的东西已经做了确认并送去化验了，结果下午就可以出来。  
案子有了进展，大仓忠义郁闷的心情好了很多，到了警局，马不停蹄地就去了物证课，工作人员把报告递给了他，大仓忠义说的没错，里面是一个已经干化的死胎，初步判断已经有5个月的大小，胎儿性别因为尸体碎肢乱七八糟地粘合风干在一起，已经分辨不出，乌黑的成了一坨，十分让人恶心。  
“已经拿去做DNA检测对比了。”物证课的工作人员说道。  
大仓忠义点点头转身回了课室的办公桌上，他一下瘫坐在椅子上，闭上干涩的眼睛揉了揉太阳穴。  
咚咚咚——  
有人来敲了敲他的桌子，大仓忠义睁开眼，原来是隔壁的搜查二课的高桥优。  
见来人是他，大仓忠义又闭上了眼睛：“高桥部长大驾光临有失远迎，有什么事吗？”  
“这么不欢迎我？我没事就不能来了？”  
“不能啊！你不会没事来找我啊，又有什么事？”  
高桥优所在的搜查二课，办的案子危险性没有一课重，一般着重于失踪案盗窃案等等，如果他出现在一课办公室，那绝对是他们接手的案子在调查过程中发现了更为严重的线索必须转到一课来，某种意义上就是来给大仓忠义增加工作量的，所以看到高桥优来，他都莫名地有些发憷。  
大仓忠义认命地把资料盖在脸上冷静了一会儿，叹了口气：“说吧，这次又有什么案件需要转给我们啊？高桥部长……”  
“的确有，不过这次的你应该会感兴趣，我初步判断跟你现在的案子有些联系，你不看看？”  
听到与自己的案子有关，大仓忠义一下就来了精神，从椅子上坐了起来，接过对方手里的资料就看了起来。  
资料上，是搜查二课最近在调查的一件失踪案，案子当中失踪的人员在一座山上被发现，尸体被抛弃在荒野中，但是奇怪的是，尸体四周似乎被人整理过，除了飘落的树叶，地上的草被人刻意地拔过，也没有乱七八糟的树枝，尸体甚至就那样被暴露在荒野当中，全身赤裸，没有任何遮蔽。尸体的胸口上被刻上了一个奇怪的符号，从照片上看，这个场景仿佛一个祭祀的现场。大仓忠义不禁皱起了眉头，紧盯着死者胸口的那个符号，歪歪扭扭看不出是什么，但是这个符号他总觉得在哪里见过，  
“之后我又在系统里查阅了历史档案，发现了还有两起和这起失踪案有共同点的案件。”高桥优说。  
资料里的另外两起案件，与失踪案的共同点在其中一起里的尸体的胸前同样有着那个奇怪的符号，但是另一起却是案发场地的布置与失踪案的很相似。两起都有相似，但是相似又各不相同。  
高桥优推了推眼镜，指着三个尸体的解剖报告：“你注意这里。”  
顺着对方的手指看过去，大仓忠义顿时一惊。

丸山隆平醒来时，首先闻到的是周围浓重的消毒水味道，左手手臂微凉，睁眼一看果然自己躺在医院里，顶上的葡萄糖还有小半瓶没有挂完。  
“你醒了？”此时病房门正好打开，丸山隆平看到走进来的人，不仅嘲笑起来：“哟吼，大仓少爷这又是唱的哪出，少当家、警察，这次又扮上医生了？”  
来人正是早上的那个年轻医生，料想丸山隆平醒来看到他第一眼会把他当成他哥，所以也不惊讶，自我介绍道：“你好，我叫八云响，是大仓忠义的弟弟。”  
丸山隆平满头问号，与对方握手说：“你好，我是丸山隆平的弟弟，丸山隆起……”  
“噗……”八云响被逗笑，“我真的不是我哥，我们是双胞胎，我哥是Alpha，我是Omega。”  
近距离仔细观察，八云响的确五官长得比大仓忠义柔和许多，少了Alpha天生高人一等的气势，八云响更加平易近人。丸山隆平体质特殊，闻不到除自己以外任何人的信息素，当然现在除大仓忠义以外了，他只能从外貌长相来大致判断人的第二性征，除此之外就是腺体，区别于Alpha，Omega的腺体更加柔软粉嫩，位置比较偏下，较好隐蔽在衣物之中。  
八云响转身低下头，漏出藏在衣领里的腺体给丸山隆平看，丸山隆平这才相信对方没有骗自己：“卧槽，原来你真是他弟弟，这个混蛋为什么不告诉我他有个弟弟！”  
八云响尴尬的笑笑，心想你跟我哥好像也没多熟吧……  
“啊啾！”  
远在警局的大仓忠义重重的打了个喷嚏，下了高桥优一跳：“你没事吧？感冒了？”  
“没事……就是鼻子痒……说到哪里了？”  
医院里，病房里的两个人还在大眼瞪大眼，嗯毕竟两个人眼睛都不小的。  
“大仓人呢？”  
“我哥他会局里了。”  
“我靠，他为什么不等老子！”说着丸山隆平就势要拔了左手的针管。  
八云响赶忙握住对方伸过来的右手阻止：“哎！你别动！还没吊完！”  
“没事，葡萄糖而已！我也懂！”  
“……”作为医生，八云响最讨厌两种病人，第一种是不配合治疗的，第二种就是丸山隆平这样所谓我也懂的人，于是他生气了，你懂？你懂个屁！  
“不准动！你昨晚被迫发情，直到很久之后才采取措施，到医院的时候已经出现脱水现象，加之事后打的抑制剂强行制止的发情，所以这瓶葡萄糖必须吊完！”  
这是医生与生俱来的威慑力，与第二性征无任何关系，丸山隆平有那么一瞬间出现了错觉，这真的不是大仓忠义本人？  
还好小半瓶很快就吊完了，拔了针，丸山隆平一下床迫不及待地就要飞奔出去，却没想到双脚一软，险些跪倒在八云响面前。  
八云响赶忙顺势扶住他双臂说：“爱卿快快请起！”  
“……”  
随即下体一股撕裂般的疼痛传来，大腿也酸得不行，丸山隆平龇牙咧嘴地站了起来，一瘸一拐慢悠悠地走了出去，八云响在后面无奈地摇了摇头。  
医院门口，小助理山本大翔，乖巧地站在车边等候着自己的老大，看到丸山隆平这副模样出来赶忙上前搀扶着：“老板，您没事吧？”  
“我没事……啊！”丸山隆平毫无防备一屁股坐进车里，随后便是这一声大叫，菊花疼出天际。  
“老板！！！！”  
丸山隆平这个反应吓得山本大翔差点又把他送进医院，还好八云响后面跟了出来，安慰道：“你们老板没事，第一次都这样。”  
“？？？”  
“……”  
八云响把还满头黑人问号的山本大翔塞上车：“丸山先生，走好。”  
丸山隆平点点头，表示谢谢，看着对方的笑脸，脸上浮现出一丝坏笑，又说道：“你笑起来真好看，我都快爱上你了，下次约吗？小美人儿？”  
原本只是想逗逗八云响，让他尴尬尴尬，讨回之前被占的便宜，结果对方却欣然地说：“当然，没问题，酒店您定，我随时恭候！”并附带同样的坏笑回给对方。  
“……”  
表面平易近人，实则腹黑八云响是也。  
“咳咳，山本走吧，去警察局！”  
“好的老板！”  
黑色轿车开出医院去往警局的方向，八云响站在门口又恢复往日的模样，无奈地笑了笑，对付不同的人就要用不同的方式，这是他小时候跟着妈妈学会的生存道理。


	9. Chapter 9

“Oo~~~kura~~！！”抵达警局的丸山隆平气势汹汹地就去了搜查一课，在忙碌的人群中发现了正在研究案子的大仓忠义。  
大仓忠义抬头，正好对上那一对仿佛要吃人的眼睛，他没有想到丸山隆平会出现在这里：“你来这里干吗？”  
“你说干吗？下床就不认账了吗？”  
一旁的高桥优听得尴尬地咳了一声，心想大仓忠义这家伙居然还有这样的桃花债。  
大仓忠义放下手中的文件，面无表情看向对方：“我做了什么对不起的你事了？”  
“你上了我，你还对得起我了？”  
大仓忠义额头青筋微微爆出，嘴角有点抽搐，近在他身边的高桥优知道他这是不耐烦开始要怼人了。  
“昨天的事，事出有因，第一、如果一味坚持开到医院的话，你的信息素会让我在半途中失去控制，严重的话车很有可能会翻下悬崖导致我们丧命，第二、你发情太久就算中途平安到了医院，你也可能会因为脱水而陷入生命危险，所以我当时的决定是出于认真考虑后的行为。”  
“何况当时，你并没有表现得不愿意，反而很享受被我压在身下的感觉。”大仓忠义面无表情地说出这句话。  
丸山隆平本来就不太会跟人吵架，被对方炮语连珠的攻势下，居然觉得自己理亏了！他想了想，气势明显没有刚才那么足了：“那你也不能把我一个人丢在医院吧，你的责任心在哪里？”  
“我的责任就是把你安全地送到医院，直到确认你没有生命危险，我并没有义务再继续等你醒来，这样会耽误我的工作。”  
在一旁看戏的高桥优脑袋后面一排黑线，工作狂大仓忠义，并不会怜香惜玉，鉴定完毕。  
丸山隆平气得涨红了脸，不知道应该怎么开口反驳，以前也不是没有过419，只是不知道为何，他就是气，气大仓忠义把他一个人丢在医院。刚想再顶几句，却看到大仓忠义软下声音说：“我只是希望你可以好好休息。”  
“……”虽然脸还红着，但是现在的红并不是因为气得，大仓忠义刚刚那句话，让他莫名地不好意思：“不就上个床嘛！我有这么脆弱吗？被你干了一次就下不来地了？小爷我可是丸山隆平啊！”  
“既然你没事了，就回去吧，我还有工作要忙。”  
“谁说我没事了！”  
“？？？”刚刚不是你自己说的自己不脆弱么？  
“关于我那块地的上一任主人的事情，山本帮我们联系到了！”  
原来是这事儿，大仓忠义松了口气，虽然他也不知道自己为什么这么紧张：“怎么说？”  
“你要先答应我一个事儿！”  
“……”居然还要讲条件，大仓忠义头疼地揉了揉眉头，“说。”  
“这个案子接下去，我全程都要参与，我要亲手抓住那个在我的地盘上搞事情的人！”  
“……这个恕我无法答应你，你也看到了昨天的情况，这是一件很危险的工作，并不是闹着玩的，何况你还是个Omega。”  
“Omega怎么了？Omega就不配参加危险的工作了吗？你在歧视我们吗？”  
“Ookura，性别歧视可不好啊。”一旁的高桥优，第二性征：Omega。听到那句话，他心里自然也是不爽的，“全国的搜查一课，也不全是Alpha和Beta吧，大阪那里我听说可是有个十分厉害的Omega，人家可跟你一样的职位。”  
“……我没有那个意思。”  
“哎，那你什么意思嘛？我觉得人家丸山先生人挺好的呀。”  
“就是就是！”  
“你看他的体格，比一般的Omega都要健壮！”  
“对啊对啊。”丸山隆平一边附和着还不忘撸起袖子给大仓忠义秀一下自己的肌肉，虽然不是很大，但是在Omega里，的确是不多见的，大多数的Omega都是芊芊玉体，柔软得不得了。  
“……”大仓忠义看向高桥优：“你到底哪一边的？”  
“我Omega边的。”  
“……”  
“我觉得丸山先生不是不可以参与案件啊。”高桥优说，“我查过丸山先生的资料，学生时期，在美国选修的刑事司法学科，成绩非常不错，在美的时候还帮当地警察破过案子，名气似乎还不小。”  
“哪里哪里，都是过去的事情了，嘿嘿。”  
“丸山先生如果想参与查案的话，可以做个挂名顾问，手续并不难，丸山先生感不感兴趣？”  
“优君！”  
“我完全可以！优……桑是吧？”  
“我叫高桥优，你好。”  
“高桥桑好！可以带我去吗？”  
“完全没问题，走吧，ookura你自己先研究，我带丸山先生去一下哈。”  
“……”大仓忠义刚刚并不是那个意思，是因为在昨天的事情之后他隐约觉得丸山隆平跟他的契合度很高，丸山隆平的履历他不是没有查过，只是觉得契合度高的两个人在一起，会容易出事……但是自从丸山隆平加入跟他一起查案之后，的确效率高了很多，但出于安全问题，他还是希望丸山隆平不要加入进来。

丸山隆平和高桥优出去没多久就回来了，丸山隆平脸上得意洋洋的，把一张工作证拿给大仓忠义看：“看，我现在是你们的顾问，我现在已经有正当理由参与案件调查了，你还有什么要说的？！”  
大仓忠义无奈地叹了口气：“既然如此，你来看看这份资料。”  
这是上午高桥优拿过来的那份失踪案的资料，两个人直到丸山隆平来的时候都在研究这份资料。  
“恩……我看看，这三个案件分别两两都有相似之处，这样看起来并没有什么大的关联，唯一能把三个案子串在一起的，是这三份验尸报告吧。”  
大仓忠义看了看他，点点头，丸山隆平继续说道：“验尸报告里显示，三个死者都有不同的器官缺失，这些器官都是具有可移植性，也就是说这很有可能是一个贩卖器官的违法组织。”  
“还有一个共同点，他们的生殖器官也都不见了。”说到这里丸山隆平不禁咂舌。  
丸山隆平的判断几乎跟大仓忠义是一样的。  
“但是，他们并不是在同一个时间摘除身上的两个器官的。”  
“什么意思？”大仓忠义问，  
“摘除生殖器的时候，是活着的状态，并且也继续正常参与社会活动，你看他们腹部的缝合处，用的是可吸收线，线已经被吸收证明了给他们的生命状态，如果是死后缝合的话，身体机能停止运作，没办法吸收。”  
“再看他们另一处缝合的地方，这里缝合线却是用不可吸收线，说明在做手术的时候，他们已近死了，动刀的人也知道用可吸收线太浪费了。”  
“而且我觉得凶手很有可能不是一个人。”  
“的确，我跟优君初步判定这三起案件的凶手，应该是两个人。”大仓忠义说。  
“不……是三个。”  
大仓忠义对丸山隆平的这句话是意外的：“怎么说？”  
“我是从缝合的痕迹推测的，这三具尸体的缝合线虽然看上去大体差不多，这就跟写字一样，每个人都有自己的笔迹。但是照片上我没办法准确的判断，尸体还在吗？我可以看看尸体吗？照片上的话我看不太清，这三个缝合的痕迹都不太一样。”  
“在的，没人认领，都应该存放在停尸房那里，幸好存放时间还没到，不然你就看不到了。”高桥优说，“我带你去。”  
“谢谢。”  
停尸房即使是在秋老虎也不怕，这里永远都是那么阴森森的。高桥优打开三个停尸棺，遇热化雾的冷气在他们脚底下窜过，更加衬托出了这里的气氛。  
三具身体雪白的尸体，面无表情地躺在停尸棺里，仿佛就只是睡着一般，如果不是那不正常的颜色，真的感觉下一秒他们就会突然睁开眼睛。  
丸山隆平认真观察三具尸体，对比着三具尸体身上的缝合线研究了一会儿说：“你们来看，三具尸体的缝合线，果然都不太一样，虽然粗略看都差不多，但是使用的线种类、缝合的力度，收线上判断，这三具尸体分别是被不同的人给杀了的。”  
“怎么说？”大仓忠义问。  
“你先看右边和中间的，这两个看着虽然都是用的黑线，但是你发现没，这两具尸体上的线材质其实并不一样。”  
“但是，这并不代表凶手就是两个呀。”  
“不急，你再看这些缝合处的痕迹，我说过，这就跟每个人的笔迹不同一样，中间的手法明显非常娴熟，力道也十分准确，说明其是一个比较专业的，甚至可能是一位医生。”  
“而两边的，虽然粗略看缝合手法也可以，但是两个明显一个力道过于重，而另一个力气不足，这种很常见在还不是很熟练的医学生身上，我之前看过医学生的那些缝合作业，乱七八糟的根本没法直视。”  
“你还选修过医学专业吗？”高桥优好奇地问。  
“没有啦，我的挚友是医生，我们家是世交，从小玩到大，他教了我不少呢。”  
“原来如此。”  
“下次可以介绍他来当顾问啊，他可是医学天才。”  
“好呀，有空引荐引荐！”  
“你还从哪里判断出有三个凶手的？”大仓忠义及时把即将要歪的楼扶正。  
“嗷，这个很简单，是现场布置，最初你们调查的这个失踪案的现场，和另一起相似，但是你们也说了只是相似，如果是真正的连环杀人的话，往往凶手会特别注重一个仪式感，相对应的场地布置也会十分严格，然而这两个却是恰恰相反。”  
“再有，第三起压根就是直接被随意抛弃了，太过于草率了，我觉得我们可以相关的排查。”  
“恩……可以。”大仓忠义给青山进介打电话吩咐下去任务后，转身向丸山隆平说：“谢谢丸山顾问帮忙，接下来可以跟我说说关于你那块地前一任主人的事吗？”


	10. Chapter 10

被叫了丸山顾问，这个称呼一下上升好几个档次的感觉，丸山隆平翘高鼻子，这种被别人需要的感觉真爽，不禁遮不住脸上的笑容说：“可以啊，我一会儿让山本把他的资料拿上来。”  
大仓忠义点点头又接着说：“这三个案件还有一个问题，你应该也发现了其中两具尸体身上的符号，这个怪异的符号我甚至觉得非常眼熟，你认为怎么样？”  
“是很眼熟，好像在哪里见过似的。”两个人互相对望着，心想他们之间有什么圈子会互相交集。  
一个出身高贵，一个家庭显赫，两个都是大少爷，虽然一黑一白，但社会地位越往上，这两个圈子的边界就越模糊，黑白勾结的事情多了，也就习以为常了，只要不触碰法律。  
“老板。”思考之间，山本大翔拿着资料来了，这是他昨天接到丸山隆平电话后先去做的调查。  
大仓忠义本就杂乱的办公桌前又多了厚厚的一叠纸，丸山隆平忍不住说：“你好歹是个成年人，就不能理一理自己的办公桌，看着心情不烦躁么？”  
“你看我们这里有哪个人是理办公桌的？”  
“……”  
资料上显示，丸山隆平买下来的这块地的前任主人是高杉家族，前段时间高杉家年轻的大少爷高杉大翔刚接手董事长的位子，清理父亲生前遗留下来的资产，于是这块地就被拿出去拍卖了。  
其他的信息基本都是关于高杉家族起价和现拥有的资产等。  
“这里显示一年前高山家族陷入危机，所以才会到处拍卖产业填补空缺啊。”丸山隆平说，“恩……同样都叫大翔，你看看人家。”  
山本大翔：“？？？”  
“有打电话安排见面吗？”  
山本大翔：“有的，就今晚8点，高杉先生说也想见见您，想与您共进晚餐。”  
“……”  
“我只是在重复对方传达给你话，老板你干嘛这样看傻子一样的眼神看着我。”  
“我只是觉得，你用这种语气说话特别白痴。”  
“……”  
“怎么样，今晚8点，跟我一起去见见这位年轻有为的高杉大翔？”  
大仓忠义点点头，表示愿意。  
高桥优说：“对方不是只邀请了你？Ookura你去不太合适吧？”  
“我不用进去，到时候丸山顾问带个窃听器就好了，我坐在车里就行。”  
“山本你先回去吧，看着时间过来接我，记得带一套正装来。”  
“是！”  
山本大翔走了以后，丸山隆平伸了一个懒腰，已经中午了，他从医院出来后还没有吃过东西，肚子咕噜噜地叫了起来。  
高桥优看了看点说：“吃饭吧，吃完饭我们再干活？”  
三个人去了附近的一家乌冬店，高桥优并且强烈推荐丸山隆平这家的味噌和咖喱味的，于是丸山隆平点了一份咖喱的。  
三碗面很快做完，香喷喷的味道闻着就好吃，一大口下去更是满足。  
“你吃慢点，这样吃小心汤洒在衣服上。”大仓忠义说。  
“唔……”满嘴塞着面的人会意的点了点头。  
“话说，昨天你们不是一起去调查了那两具尸体的社会关系么，情况怎么样？”高桥优问。  
“没什么有价值的信息，除了那个死胎，我觉得我还需要回归到尸体本身，下午打算再去解剖室看看尸体。”大仓忠义面无表情，一边吃着面一边冷静的说道。  
丸山隆平起初没什么，但是一听到“死胎”两个字，一瞬间就想起了昨天手贱打开那个盒子后直冲他鼻子的臭味，恶心控制不住地从喉咙里钻出来，一口面险些被他吐了出来，憋得眼角泛起泪光。  
“吃饭的时候可不可以不要说这些，太影响食欲了……”  
高桥优忍不住幸灾乐祸，拍了拍丸山隆平的肩膀。  
大仓忠义只是看了看他，又接着说：“下午DNA出来以后，就可以找到跟细川真美生前发生关系的人了，到时候传唤到局里问话，我的直觉告诉我应该可以从这个人身上挖掘出点什么。”  
这顿饭丸山隆平吃得不是很愉快，虽然他以前在美国也跟警察一起吃过饭，但是人家美国人公私分明，吃饭的时候不会聊工作相关，吃饭是一件很重要的事情，必须身心愉快才行！然而今天他才知道不是每个国家的警察都是这样的。  
而且他饭刚吃完，就被马不停蹄地拉去了解剖室……大仓忠义美其名曰：作为顾问，必须全方面了解这个案子。  
解剖室放着的这两具尸体，没有上午停尸房看的那三具尸体那么完整。腐烂的程度相对严重，让刚吃完的饭的某人再次升起了想吐的欲望：“唔……你们先看，让我歇会儿！！”说完跑去角落蹲下，缓冲自己。  
高桥优跟着在一边好笑，大仓忠义这个人他了解，在学校的时候就是好友，平时闷声不响的时间多，但是这个人腹黑的狠，你要整他，他表面不会浮现出多生气的样子，暗地里不知道怎么报复回去呢。  
丸山隆平在角落缓了好一会儿，才颤巍巍地站了起来走过去，不愿意看尸体问：“你们有什么发现吗？”  
大仓忠义说：“要不你看看？”  
“……”丸山隆平毕竟不是专修出生，毕业也是回国玩耍，接触的案子有限，看过的猎奇尸体更是少之又少，现在直接把两具这样的尸体摆在眼前，果然还是受不了的……他咽了口口水，认命地转身，看到尸体的瞬间，还是没忍住把刚才憋回去的吐意逼了出来，对着一边的水槽就疯狂地吐了出来，中午刚吃下的乌冬面甚至还没来得及消化都被完完整整地吐了出来。  
高桥优在一边轻柔地拍拍他的背：“没事，正常反应，我们这里有些老同事看到了一些猎奇的尸体照样也吐，没事的，吐完就好了。”  
在丸山隆平看不见的地方，大仓忠义正盯着他狼狈的样子，满意地扯一下嘴角。  
吐得有些虚脱，嘴里的味道特别难受，丸山隆平不住的喘着气，心里生出了那么一丝的后悔，是在家躺着不爽了吗？是会所的小O不好看了吗？为什么要来这个地方？妈妈，我想回家~~~  
“吐好了吗？顾问老师，时间是不等人的，晚上您还有晚餐要出席。”大仓忠义面无表情地说。  
“……”  
胃里空了以后，吐意就没有这么强烈了，这不能怪丸山隆平，一般人看了都会吐，他也就是比一般人好那么一点。  
尸体的腐烂程度，表面皮肤基本已经腐烂得差不多，很难在上面看出有什么奇怪的地方，既然说之前三个案子跟这起案子有关，那必然尸体上也会有相似之处。  
“这两具尸体的腹部，有刀疤，但是已经很浅了！”丸山隆平说，“这腐烂程度，难怪法医发现不了。”  
“果然是有关联。”  
“是的。只能判断这两具尸体生前也做过生殖器官摘除手术，但是很奇怪，为什么他们没有第二个刀疤呢？”  
“或许是因为腐烂掉了？”高桥优说。  
“也有可能，不过腹部的刀疤可以确定这五起案子的关联性了。”  
“啧啧啧，这案子越查越大了，ookura，你要小心，我怀疑这背后的真相不会那么简单。”高桥优表情严肃起来。  
“恩……我知道，谢谢你了优君，帮了大忙。”  
“没什么，都认识这么多年了，跟我客气什么，我先回二课了，你们加油啊。”  
“尸体看完了，我们可以走了吗？”丸山隆平问，他真的想快点离开这个鬼地方。  
大仓忠义点头示意，同时青山进介也打来电话说，上午的DNA检测出来了。  
DNA数据出来了，这就表示案件或许会有很大的进展，喜悦掩饰不住地表现出来：“马上把人传唤来警局！”  
“恐怕不太行……”青山进介在电话里遗憾地说，“我们检测出来的DNA对比，孩子的父亲是高杉健一郎，他已经在一年前去世了。”  
“……”高杉健一郎，似乎在哪里看过，大仓忠义的脑内快速回忆，脑海中画面停留在上午看的那一份高杉家族的资料，高杉健一郎，高山家族前任董事长，高杉大翔的父亲。  
“没想到细川真美生前居然是跟这个人有一腿。”丸山隆平在一旁感叹，“所以她怀的是高山家的孩子，但是她五个月了为什么还要把孩子打掉，无论怎么样，就算是一个私生子，她将来也可以因此衣食无忧了，干吗想不开呢。”  
“线索又断了……”  
“不要灰心，这部还有他儿子呢嘛？晚上我给你套话，或许高杉少爷并不是一无所知呢？毕竟，这一胎可是个男！孩！子！”丸山隆平拍了拍对方的肩膀说，“我总觉得高杉健一郎的死很奇怪。”  
“怎么奇怪法？”  
“一年前去世之后，高杉大翔作为唯一继承人上位，但是高杉大翔是个beta。资料上的一些事情可以看出高杉家族是一个非常传统的家族，作为一个代代只有Alpha继承家业的家族，就算这一辈只有这么一个beta儿子，但是你觉得高杉健一郎会这么简单地就把位子给他么？年轻时候叛逆不顾家人反对娶了个beta，于是人老了之后后悔了，想偷偷在外面找Omega给他生继承人系列！”丸山隆平认真地做了一番推理后，又补充说，“家庭狗血伦理剧都这么拍。”  
“……”


	11. Chapter 11

说道这种事，丸山隆平就兴奋了起来，拉着大仓忠义就高杉一家的情感史做了深入的探讨，从公开消息到圈子里的小道消息，大仓忠义其实也知道的不少，只是人家说起来就没有丸山隆平那股子八卦的味道。  
叮铃铃——  
丸山隆平的电话响了，是山本打来的，晚上的衣服已经送过来了。  
“怎么现在就拿过来？”丸山隆平看了看手表，“才下午三点。”  
“老板，您昨天出去浪了一天，今天早上我有是去医院接的您，想想你应该还没洗澡，所以现在是过来接你去洗澡的。”  
听到这番话，丸山隆平闻了闻自己身上，才想起来，昨天事后都没有洗澡，从医院输完液后，直奔了警局，一直到现在，都没有用水！这样一回想之后，就觉得全身不舒服，特别是大腿内侧，感觉格外的黏答答！  
他尴尬的朝大仓忠义笑了笑说：“那我先回去了……呵呵，晚上时间到了再来接你吧。”  
留下大仓忠义一脸懵逼的看着他远去的身影，大仓忠义并不知道他刚刚电话里的内容，只是奇怪为什么突然要走了。  
“家里临时有事……我先回去处理一下，晚上见吧！”我才不会告诉你原因呢，太丢人了！

到了晚上，在约定好的时间，一辆低调却又不失奢华的轿车停在了警局门口，路过的人都会忍不住多看几眼，刚从警局出来的大仓忠义看了一下，无奈的摇头，打开车门钻了进去：“下次不要开这种车来这里。”  
“不行吗？”丸山隆平坐在一侧，身着黑色礼服，规矩的系着领结，头发好好的做了造型，身上有清爽好闻的香水，特别符合他今天这身打扮的气质，手很随意的搭在一边，侧头看向大仓忠义。  
大仓忠义刚上来时并没有注意太多，当面向对方的时候，他有一瞬间看呆了，今天的丸山隆平跟平时不一样，痞气被他很好的收敛了起来，清爽的香水中带着若有若无的信息素的甜味，大仓忠义破天荒的窘迫避开了对上的眼睛，连刚刚的话都忘记回答了。  
“咳咳，出发吧。”  
啪嗒、啪嗒。  
雨水拍打在车窗上，逐渐变大，大仓忠义坐在车的另一边下意识望着窗外的雨景，路灯的橙黄色光影快速划过，映出他坚毅的棱角，眼神却愣愣的。偶尔透过玻璃的反光看看坐在旁边的丸山隆平，对方低头玩着手机，手指快速的在屏幕上拨动，不知道是在跟谁发信息，他居然有些在意。  
到达目的地，临下车前大仓忠义终于再次跟丸山隆平搭话了：“这个给你。”一个小小的窃听器。  
“OK，我去了~”

这是一家会员制的西餐厅，平时人很少，遇到这样的下雨天，更是没有人来了。在服务员的带领下，他来到了一个靠窗的位置。  
高杉大翔早就在这里等候多时了，看到丸山隆平来了，便上前迎接与对方握手：“丸山先生，你好，这里坐。”  
“你好。”丸山隆平礼貌的微笑。  
“今天准备了一些这家店不错的菜品，不知道丸山先生喜不喜欢。”  
“都可以，我不挑。”丸山隆平语气温和，那股子二流痞子大少爷的气质完全消失，短短这么几句话，大仓忠义在窃听耳机听的莫名的全身发毛，太假了！  
红酒缓缓倒入杯中，两人碰杯小酌一口。  
“丸山先生今天找我的目的，我已经了解了。”  
“关于那块地不知道高杉先生知道多少事情呢？”  
高杉大翔叹了口气，说：“当我整理父亲遗产发现这块地的时候，的确有些奇怪，这块地对于我们高杉家其实没有什么用处，不过因为当时事情太多，没有放在心上，就归进了待处理中了。”  
“原来如此……这烤羊排不错。”丸山隆平咬下一口，鲜嫩多汁。  
“你喜欢就好。”高杉大翔莞尔一笑，“这里的饭后甜品也非常好吃，关于那块地，丸山先生之后有什么想法吗？”  
“哎，先只能等警方破案了呗。”  
“我想，这次丸山先生来找我，也有警方的意思吧？”  
丸山隆平手上的刀叉毫无察觉的一顿，与此同时坐在车里监听中的大仓忠义也微微皱了皱眉。  
“出了这种事情，丸山先生肯定会配合警方进行调查，丸山先生这次来，虽然是想了解这块地之前的情况，但其实丸山先生更想了解的是我父亲的事吧？”高杉大翔依旧是一副笑容满面的样子。看着这样的笑容丸山隆平打了一个寒颤，手心微微发汗，果然能凭借beta这样身份上位的都不是一般人，自己刚刚在手机里打的那一大段草稿都废了！  
监听耳机里一片沉默，没有监视器，大仓忠义只能靠听，看不到上面现在是什么样的场景，既然被他才到警方的介入，那多半这个窃听器也是藏不住的，果不其然就听耳机里幽幽开口：“我想现在你车里那位警察先生也非常想了解吧，也不需要费心思藏着掖着了，直接上来见面吧，警、官、先、生。”  
打开车门，大仓忠义面无表情的看了看眼前的高楼，眼睛望向餐厅那一层的窗户玻璃，虽然高的他看不清，但是他知道高杉大翔此刻也正盯着他。  
高杉大翔给他加了座，亲切的说道：“警官先生不必这么隐蔽，我这里没有什么不可以说的事，有什么事您尽管问就好了。”  
“那我就问了，高杉先生。”  
“好的。”  
“高杉先生，关于您父亲的事，您了解多少呢？您知道您的父亲生前有参加过什么宗教类的协会吗？”  
对于这次杀人案的汇总，大仓忠义认为这个跟一些自主宗教有关系，案件中流露出来的线索，方方面面都把方向引向那里。  
“我对我父亲了解的其实并不多，我从小在美国长大，父母在国内发展，直到父亲去世，我才回来继承家业，母亲也因为身体不好，被我送到国外疗养了，至于您说关于父亲生前有没有参加过什么协会，这个我倒是没发现什么，不过家里的确有佛龛摆着，里面的佛我似乎不太认识。”  
“有照片吗？”  
“有的，之前因为好奇，特地拍了一张想空了问问我在印度研究佛学的朋友，只可惜我一直都很忙。”说着高杉大翔翻出手机，打开那张照片。  
照片里的佛像，粗看跟普通佛像没什么两样，但是细节上却又不同，因为这尊佛像，透露出一股让人非常不舒服的感觉。  
“这佛像的眼睛居然是全部闭上的，一般善面佛会是一副半睁眼的慈目。嘴巴也是微微的上扬，弧度不会这么明显。”丸山隆平说。  
三个人凑在一部手机上，大仓忠义和丸山隆平两人把高杉大翔挤在中间，弄的人家特别不自在，脸莫名的红了。  
“还有，你看他的手指甲，虽然说佛的手指甲也是修长的，但是，这个指甲顶端尖的可以徒手挖人，高杉先生，可以麻烦把这张照片发给我吗？我带回去找人研究一下。”  
“当然可以，大仓先生，如果大仓先生想，我可以把那尊佛像送去警视厅。”  
高杉大翔这么配合，有些出乎意料，大仓忠义微顿了一下说：“如果您愿意的话，当然感谢您的配合了。”  
“这没什么，本来家中还有好多没用的东西，都是父亲生前留下来的，我还正愁着怎么处理掉呢，正好，如果这个对你们办案有帮助的话，我明天就让助理给你们送过去。”  
两人互换了邮箱，照片发了过去，大仓忠义第一时间发给了高桥优，他对这一类的东西似乎有一些研究，给他看说不定能查到什么蛛丝马迹，随后与高杉大翔握手：“谢谢您的配合。”  
“这没什么，只是以后警官先生不需要这样小心翼翼的，弄的我好像是个嫌疑人一样要监听我。”  
大仓忠义尴尬的笑了笑，这个人说话针针见血，毫不留情，表面上亲切带人温和友善。这样的人其实才是最可怕的，他这样想着，看着刚刚从他们确定要交换邮箱之后就一直脸黑的丸山隆平，相比之下，他则是一个把什么心情都表现在脸上的一个人，这样的人往往获得开心快乐，没有那么多的忧愁。  
告别高杉大翔之后，两个人坐车返回，丸山隆平一路都没有说话，虽然刚来的时候，一路上也几句，但是气氛却截然不同，坐在前面开车的山本也感觉到了尴尬的气氛。  
“少爷……怎么了？是进展不顺利吗？”  
“顺利……当然顺利啦！顺利的人家都已经交换了邮箱了！”  
大仓忠义依旧看着窗外，外面的雨没有变小的趋势，从反光里看着丸山隆平气鼓鼓的样子，不禁觉得好笑，难得能有让他笑的事情。  
“我们不是有line么？为什么纠结这个点？”  
“明知故问，都是一个年代过来的人！别告诉我你不懂这些！”  
“邮箱现在更多的是用来工作的，早就不是那个年代了。”  
“意义不一样！”  
“哦？所以丸山顾问跟我解释一下，是那种意义？”  
“就……”丸山隆平刚要说，脑子里忽然一转，才发觉不对，自己怎么会因为这个点生气？此时此刻自己仿佛一个跟男朋友闹变扭的小O……因为加了其他人的邮箱而生气的高中生。察觉到这一点，自己的耳朵慢慢的红了起来。  
大仓忠义一副等着他解释的看戏状态，玩味的追问着，让他快点说，丸山隆平被逼迫的大囧，真想马上跳下车。  
不过这样尴尬的场面没有持续多久，就被大仓忠义裤子里响起的电话铃声给打断了，来电是高桥优：“喂，ookura，你给我发的照片里的佛像，我见过。”


	12. Chapter 12

深夜的警察局，还有不少办公室的灯开着，加班这种事情已经习以为常了，大仓忠义和丸山隆平走进搜查二课的办公室，高桥优还在忙活着最近的案子，看大他们来了便停下手头的工作，又扔给他们一叠资料：“这个佛像是被一个叫做‘快乐天堂’的宗教组织所供奉的，资料都在这里了，自己看吧。”  
两个人回到搜查一课的办公室，与二课不一样，一课办公室今天稍有的没有灯光，没事的回家，有事的已经被大仓忠义分配出去调查了，偌大的办公室空荡荡的就只有他们两个。  
他们翻开资料，“Happy Heaven”展现在他们眼前。  
“Happy Heaven？快乐天堂？”丸山隆平表情疑惑，“这是什么鬼名字？”  
快乐天堂是创立于上世纪80年代一个宗教组织，资料上只写着这个宗教接收的是那些社会上厌恶“性”的人。这个宗教所传播的思想：“性”是肮脏的。接下来的一些资料就是关于这几十年中，这个宗教组织所办的一些传教活动，这份资料上看，除了参加活动，广收门徒之外，并没有任何不当违法行为。  
“不是供奉的佛祖吗？怎么还起了一个英文名字？”丸山隆平看完之后忍不住吐槽，“虽然是言论自由啊，不过我还是想吐槽，性怎么就肮脏了呢？这不应该是一件快乐的事情吗？一直憋着不难受吗？”  
大仓忠义说：“世界这么大，各种各样的人有很多，这不是什么奇怪的事情。”  
“但是真的很难受啊！你不难受吗？这三观也太不正了吧”  
“咳咳……”大仓忠义尴尬的咳了一下，义正言辞的说，“三观不合不代表三观不正。不要试图去改变人的想法，观念不一样永远都不一样，只要不越过到法律这条界限，都不是三观不正，只是你我之间观念不同罢了。”  
“唔……”丸山隆平微微鼓着嘴，沉默不语，心里有点小小的赞同对方的想法，但被比自己小的人说教了，心里总是有些不服气。  
“你觉得这个宗教组织会和这次的案件有关系吗？”大仓忠义问。  
“可能性是有的，这个宗教的思想与这几桩案子的点都对上了，几具尸体身上与‘性’相关的器官都被摘除，这不得不和这个宗教联系起来。”丸山隆平说，“但是这又没有直接性的证据证明，目前为止这个宗教并没有做出任何违法的事情，唯一一个有关联的，我那块地的前主人，供奉着他们的佛像。”  
大仓忠义听到这里，似乎想到了什么，于是拿起电话，按了一个号码拨过去……  
嘟——嘟——  
“喂，您好？”  
“高杉先生，是我。”  
“啊，大仓先生，您好，有什么事情吗？”  
“是的，冒昧的请问一下，高杉先生是否有在你父亲的腹部或者后颈处见到过刀疤吗？”  
“刀疤？我想一下……”  
对方电话沉默了有一阵，大仓忠义也没有挂断，一直等待着回答。  
“刀疤，是有的，不过那是在我小的时候了，有一次回国，偶然看见父亲与母亲在争吵，争吵过程间，母亲拉扯了父亲的衣服，那个时候，父亲的腹部露了出来，隐约有看到类似刀疤的痕迹。”  
“那你知道你父亲有多久没有和你母亲有过正常的性生活了呢？”这边大仓忠义一本正经的问着这样的问题。  
电话对面的人，没有意识到大仓忠义会问这样的问题，不可思议的反问了一句“什么”确定是否是自己听错了。  
于是大仓忠义重复了刚才话后，高杉大翔摸了摸鼻子，耳朵有些红了起来：“大仓先生，我从小不和父母居住在一起，他们之间的事我几乎不太清楚。”  
“sho酱，还在忙工作吗？”电话那头远处传了一声不清晰的问话。  
高杉大翔捂住话筒，对着声音传来的方向说：“只是朋友，我马上来。”  
“抱歉，我母亲那里还还有事情，请问还有什么需要问的吗？”  
“打扰到你了，我这里没什么问题了，谢谢。”  
“不客气。”  
“为什么要问这个问题？”丸山隆平不太明白。  
“我只是在确定一些事情。今天白天DNA检测下来的报告说那个孩子的父亲是高杉健一郎，但是如果高杉健一郎是‘快乐天堂’的信徒的话，那他极有可能已经摘除了生殖器官，根本不可能会和细川真美发生关系。”  
“可是DNA显示出来的结果却是高杉健一郎，这又怎么说？”  
“这就是我一直想不通的问题所在，他说他父亲腹部上有一个类似刀疤的痕迹……类似刀疤……”大仓忠义双手撑着下颚，定睛思考着。  
……  
“我觉得，高杉大翔在说谎。”相继沉默许久的丸山隆平突然开口道。  
大仓忠义这时转过头看向他：“你想到了什么？”  
“没有……但是我总感觉高杉大翔在哪里说了谎。呼……头疼，以前在美国的时候都没见过这么难得案子。”丸山隆平身体往后一瘫，带着滚轮的办公椅随着重力的惯性往后咕噜的划了出去，咚的一声，撞到了后面的桌子，险些被堆在桌子上成山的资料砸了脑袋，“靠，你们办公室就不能理一理吗？乱成这样加上一堆烦人的案子，心情不更烦躁吗？”  
此时已经接近深夜，丸山隆平无聊的转着办公椅玩，一会儿转到这里，一会儿转到那里，大仓忠义则随他怎么胡闹也约束，自己继续研究手里的这份关于“快乐天堂”的资料。  
“还记得昨天我们去的仓库吗？”  
“恩？我被你强上的那天晚上？”  
“咳……我没有强上你。”  
“行行行，没有就没有吧，的确挺爽的，小爷不算被你强上了。”  
“……”为什么话题总能被带歪？  
“那天白天，我们看到的那个标记，你还记得吗？你觉不觉得，那个标记像一个“H”字母的形状？”  
“被你这么一说，的确有点像。”  
那是一个很扁，被拉的很长的三根线条，其中两个竖着歪斜在那里，下面分别向左右衍生，一圈圈向上绕，中间这就是一根很普通的线横在那里，现在想来，的确就是一个艺术奖功过的“H”的形状。  
“那些人攻击我们的目的是什么呢？最后把我们关起来之后又消失不见，现在想来非常的奇怪。”丸山隆平说。  
“还有，那几具尸体上的标记，如果把它往字幕方面联想的话，中间有一部分也非常像H，但是与酒瓶上的标记又不太一样。”大仓忠义补充道。  
“我觉得两者之间必定有联系。”丸山隆平指着那两个英语单词说，“就可以让人忘记烦恼，沉浸在快乐当中，所谓‘一醉解千愁’中国的一句古话，所以这个H，代表的是‘Happy’快乐。”  
大仓忠义说接着说：“而死着上面的这个标记，代表的就是‘Heaven’天堂，人死后升入天堂。”  
然而，这一切都是他们联想的猜测，一切都还需要把这两样东西联系起来的一个关键点，说道高潮之处，却又因为缺少关键性的东西而中断。  
“啊，头疼！”丸山隆平趴在椅子靠背上，无力的转圈圈，此刻两个眼皮都有些在打架了。  
大仓忠义看了看表，已经凌晨2点多了，他几乎48没有休息过了，如果不是因为Alpha过硬的体质，他早就撑不住了。但是这么久不休息，黑眼圈也还是抵挡不住的浮现出来，现在眼底已经黑成两团，人称北极大白熊的大仓忠义，此刻已经变成了一只熊猫。  
横竖今晚可以找到的线索都在这里了，大仓忠义起身轻轻拍了拍已经靠在椅背上打瞌睡的丸山隆平说：“我送你回家。”  
“唔？不找线索了？”  
“今天差不多了，等明天其他人回来后看有什么新发现再说也不迟，回家好好休息吧。”  
丸山隆平揉了揉眼睛：“好吧。”随后掏出电话，正要给山本大翔打电话，却被大仓忠义拦住了。  
“不要叫山本了，大半夜的还要人爬起来接你，不要麻烦了，我送你回家。”  
熟悉的黑车，熟悉的空间，那一晚他们就是在这辆车里度过了一夜春宵，丸山隆平上车时，鼻子嗅了嗅：“靠，你怎么不把车洗一洗？全是精液的味道！”  
“……办案忙，根本没空，要不我警车送你？”  
丸山隆平回头看了看远处还有走一段路才能到的警车停车场，再看看这里停私人车的地方，表示：“算了，困了，走不动了。”随后钻进了副驾驶。他报了一个就近的地址，那里是不久之前和那块出事的地一起拍下来公寓套房，内部精装修，直接住进去就好，离这里又近，来去方便。本来感觉有些多余，现在想想拍下来是个明确的选择。  
到了公寓楼底下，丸山隆平已经彻底睡过去了，虽然短短只有20分钟的时间，作为一个养尊处优的大少爷，这两天各种吩咐的经历已经消耗了他很多元气，所以导致大仓忠义怎么叫都叫不醒他。  
于是公寓楼下，值班的保安，就看到了一个大男人抱着另外一个大男人走进公寓的场景。  
“看到了吗？AA耶！”保安A吐槽。  
“看到了！看到了！最近果然很流行AA搅基昂？”保安B吐槽。  
已经进电梯的两位浑然不知因为体型问题两个人已经被旁边的Beta保安们误认成了好基友。


	13. Chapter 13

抱着睡的“人事不省”的人，面对楼层按钮，大仓忠义突然迷茫了，他家是几层几零几？一向思虑缜密的自己怎么回浑然不知的就把人抱进来了，他轻轻叹了口气，并没有叫醒熟睡的丸山隆平，而是按下其中的一个楼层按钮。

阳光透过浅色的窗帘照了进来，丸山隆平觉得刺眼，于是翻身很自然的抱住睡在另一侧的男人，男人也同样自然的抱住了怀里的人。  
嘶……似乎不太对劲，丸山隆平想，他睁开眼睛，发现近在咫尺的大仓忠义，他一下子从床上弹了起来：“你怎么在这里？？？”  
被吵醒的大仓忠义不耐烦的翻了一个身，表示并不想理年前这个傻子。丸山隆平对于他的态度很生气，硬把他掰了过来，再次质疑对方为什么会在他的床上！大仓忠义微微睁开眼睛，看了看对方，遂又把眼睛闭上说了句：“看清楚这是谁家。”  
丸山隆平看了看周围，这被子的颜色，床的大小，屋内的装修和陈设非常的陌生，怪不得他刚刚醒来的时候有一种莫名的不和谐的感觉：“这是你家？？我为什么会在这里？你诱拐清纯小Omega！！”  
“……”这个时候对自己的第二性征这么有自知之明了啊？大仓忠义内心吐槽，“你昨天睡的跟死猪一样，天塌了都没醒，你也没告诉我你住哪间，没把你扔大街上，还让你睡我床，已经是我仁慈了！”  
“靠？你在这里也有房子？你怎么不告诉我？”  
你又没问我，我凭什么告诉你？大仓忠义在心里回答道。  
“你家住几零几？”  
“805……”  
“卧槽！！！”丸山隆平发出了一声震天响的感叹，随即不顾自己还没整理的形象，冲出了大门外，看着门口的门牌：805和旁边的806，满头黑线。这是什么狗血剧情，丸山隆平想。自己买的房子居然就在这黑社会的隔壁？  
“真巧，原来你是我邻居。”大仓忠义被刚刚的动静彻底吵醒，此刻懒懒的靠在门框上，睡衣领口还乱着没有整理，露出白皙的皮肤，这画面说不出的性感。  
看到大仓忠义衣衫不整的样子，丸山隆平骤然想到了那个夜晚，肌肤触碰在一起的手感和温度，现在还清楚的记得，他不禁脸红的撇开了眼睛，轻咳了一声，上前手指解锁开了门，进了自己家。  
大少爷终于回家了，看看时间还早，但被吵醒了也睡不着了，大仓忠义伸了个懒腰决定久违的做一顿早饭。  
这里是他为了方便上班买下来的房子，主宅没有非常情况已经很少回去了，虽然自己的身份因为关系而被上面默许了，还是会下意识的注意影藏自己的身份。一份简单的和式早餐，庆幸自己在接到这个案子之前去了趟超市。  
饭菜刚端上餐桌，叮咚……门铃响了，不用想也知道是谁。  
丸山隆平站在门口，手里拿着一套睡衣：“给，你的睡衣，我的手机还在你家里。”说着走进去拿手机，路过餐厅，被飘来的饭香味吸引，“我靠，你居然还会做饭，小爷居然不知道！”  
大仓忠义翻了个白眼心想：你不知道的事情多了去了。  
咕噜噜……丸山隆平闻到香味，肚子不争气的叫了。  
“手机。”大仓忠义从卧室拿着丸山隆平的手机走出来给他，便走去餐桌吃起了早饭。  
大仓忠义一筷子饭大口下去，撑得腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊的，看的丸山隆平不禁咽口水，这家伙不去做美食节目真的可惜了。  
“好吃吗？”  
“什么味道呀？”  
“给我尝一口呗？”  
面对丸山隆平的不断询问，大仓忠义面前仿佛有一道天然的结界，把对方所有的话都反弹了回去，整个早饭在不动声色中吃完了。  
人已近起身收拾碗筷去了，丸山隆平还是没有尝到一口对方做的才，不禁伤心的像一只塔拉着耳朵的大金毛，趴在桌上无精打采郁郁寡欢。这时，一碗热腾腾的味增汤摆在了他的面前，随后是跟大仓忠义一样配置的早饭摆在了他的面前，大金毛一下来了精神，两只耳朵都竖了起来。  
“做多了，不想浪费。”  
那一刻仿佛能听到一声“汪”，其实是丸山隆平说了一声谢谢。  
“唔！太好吃了！”  
大仓忠义不动声色的露出一个微笑，下意识的摸了一下丸山隆平的头：“快点吃，吃完还要回去干活，顾问先生。”  
丸山隆平愣了一下，脸有些不自然的红了，他从小最不愿意的就是别人碰他的头，谁碰跟谁急，刚刚猝不及防的被大仓忠义摸了一下头，心脏扑通的跳了一下，居然没有生气。

吃完早饭的两个人，开车回到警局，得来了一个好消息，昨天青山进介出去调查，循着线索查到了一个嫌疑人，现在人已近被抓回警局等候审问了。  
嫌疑人名叫神田一郎 男 65岁 曾经是一名外科医生，30岁时因为医疗事故被家属起诉之后彻底失去了从医资格，自此之后到处打零工，就再也没有一分正经工作。  
大仓忠义和丸山隆平共同来到审讯室，对方因为常年熬夜眼下乌青一片，眼神没有焦距，胡子拉碴，身上有一股老烟枪褪不掉的味道。  
丸山隆平走到对方面前，翻开他的双手，对方也没有什么反应，他看了看手上的老茧：“是常年我手术刀的手。”  
“说吧，离开医院30多年了，为什么手上还有这么明显的老茧？”  
“警官，你相信，有天堂吗？”  
大仓忠义皱眉：“有信仰我们不反对，但是我并不相信这些。”他一向是个唯物主义，并不相信这个世界上有鬼神乱力这一说，“请回答我的问题。”  
“你知道去天堂的条件吗？你知道什么样的人才能去天堂吗？”  
“快乐天堂，你在里面做什么？”从刚刚开口，他三局都没有离开过“天堂”这两个字，要说跟他们昨天发现的这个宗教组织没有关系，是不可能的。  
果然神田一郎听到这个词后，眼神有了细微的波动，这一细节被旁边的丸山隆平尽收眼底，他问道：“你是专门在里面担任手术工作么？”  
“只有纯洁的人才有上天堂的资格。你们……已经不洁了！”说着，神田一郎忽然指向对面的两个人，“你们会下地狱的！你们不怕吗？”  
大仓忠义仔细的观察着这个人的一举一动，对方这样怪异的举动，所有问题都答非所问，是装的？还是真的已经疯了？  
……  
“我怕。”丸山隆平说，“大师这样问我们，一定是有解决办法的吧！”  
神田一郎一听，怪异的笑起来：“嘿嘿嘿，我当然有！”  
“说说看？”  
“嘘！！不能说，除非你入会，入了会我就告诉你秘诀！”  
大仓忠义和丸山隆平对视了一眼，两人已经肯定了这人跟快乐天堂有着不小的关系，大仓忠义对他点了点头，让他继续顺着对方的话聊下去。  
“好啊，我入会，你告诉我。”  
“好呀好呀好呀！！”神田一郎居然开心的拍起了手，“太棒了，欢迎加入快乐世界，这是入会胸针，拿好昂。”神田一郎从裤子口袋里掏出一个老旧的纽扣胸针给了丸山隆平。到手的那一刻，丸山隆平跟大仓忠义都惊了，这分明就是那个死人身上H的标记！  
“既然我已经入会了，快告诉我上天堂的条件！”  
“不洁之人死后必入地狱，唯有阿波耶之神可以解救汝等。”  
“阿波耶之神？”  
“阿波耶之神会带走让你痛苦的东西，让你从此获得真正的纯洁！”  
如果两个人没有猜错，这个阿波耶之神应该就是高杉健一郎佛龛里供奉的那一尊佛像。  
“阿波耶之神回去走你这里，这里，还有这里，所有让你痛苦的东西！”神田一郎一边说，一边拉开自己油腻的衣服，在他的小肚子上，有一个非常明显的疤痕，他又转头背对大仓他们，脖颈后面也有一道可怕的凹进去的伤疤，“没有了这些东西，你就再也不会痛苦了！”  
“你是……Omega？”丸山隆平惊讶的看着眼前的人。  
是的，如果不是神田一郎露出了让脖子后面被割掉的腺体，人人都会以为他只是一个普通的Beta。  
这个社会上不是没有从根源上解决麻烦的Omega，不过这样通常会缩短他们的寿命，所以一般非不得已他们都会选择抑制剂来抑制自己的发情期。  
“你们知道吗？就因为这个鬼东西！”神田一郎指了指自己的后勃颈，“要不是这个过东西！我他妈现在都能当院长了！！！”  
丸山隆平看着神田一郎后勃颈那一块伤疤，深深凹了进去，那是挖出来之后没有做任何正规缝合流程导致的结果，难道他活生生的自己把腺体挖了出来，那得多么疼，想想丸山隆平只觉后颈一凉，不自然的缩了缩脖子。  
“青山，神田一郎以前的医疗事故查到了吗？”大仓忠义对着耳机里，问在监控室里的青山进介。  
“有，神田一郎，曾经因为抑制剂失效，在做手术时，突然发情，失误割断了病人的大动脉，最终导致病人失血过多致死。”


End file.
